Nothing I've Ever Known! A Rock LeeXOc and KibaXOc love story!
by MetaKnightsGirl
Summary: When Kiba first laid eyes on Anna, he knew she was the one. Lee loves Elizabeth with all of his heart, but will he get Anna to accept that her best friend and the bowl haircut man are together? A crazy story of love, adventure, drama, and Kiba raiding a house of food. LeexOC, KibaxOC. For the mature, please.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Kiba and Lee's Accident!

**Hi people! I'm here, bringing you my new fanfiction, Nothing I've Ever Known! I do not own ANYTHING about this story. The shops, songs, characters (except for me and Anna), eta. So, now, I give you...THE STORY!**

You sat on the park bench, petting your husky. This was a normal day for you. The puppy nudged the bone you brought to the park. "Okay, girl. Go get it!" You say as you toss the bone. It flies across the park. "H-hey! Akamaru! No! That's not our bone!" A boy about my age said. His dog had brought our bone up to him! "Arf! Arrrrr!" Moonfang barked. The dog glanced at Moonfang, then back at the boy. I got up to go retrieve the bone. I walk up to the barking pups having a tug-of-war battle between the bone. Moonfang growled at the other puppy. The small dog gave up and backed a way giving the victorious Moonfang the bone. "Heh, your dog is strong. What's your name?" The boy asked. "Anna. My puppy is Moonfang..." You say shyly, "Yours?" The fanged boy smiled. "Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." He looked at the white dog. "And that's Akamaru." I smiled. "Cool!", I said happily, but at the same time shyly. I patted Moonfang on the head. The little grey and white husky looked up and barked. I looked at Kiba some more. He had red, fanglike markings on the side of his face. His eyes where fierce, like a wolf, but also kind. When he talked, I noticed he had fangs. It's almost like he's part wolf. After we chatted some more, I finally stared walking home with Moonfang following me with the bone in her mouth. I slowly open the door to my apartment. "Hiiiiiii best frienddd!" A familiar voice called through the house. I smiled as the brown haired girl bounced though the room. "Hey Elizabeth. I thought you were at Lee's today." She shook her head. "No! Lee's here!" Elizabeth pointed to the black haired boy at the table. "I made dinner. I'll get you a bowl!" She said as she walked into the kitchen. Not knowing what to say the bowl haircut man, you talked about your day at the park. "Oh, Kiba? He's cool, but I don't know him too well. Hey, I could tell you a few things about him though."

Kiba's POV

I placed Akamaru on top of my head a I started to walk from the park. That girl, I just couldn't get her out of my head. I thought for a few minutes until I reached the Inuzuka compound. My sister opened the door. "Hey, little bro!" I smiled and greeted her. "Hey sis, I met this girl at the park and I can't get her out of my head." "You should go to the park again and see if she's there." She said. " If she's not there?" I asked with curiosity. "Then too bad." "Do this tomorrow" she said also. I smiled and nodded. Older sis was always good with advice. I slowly walked up to my room and changed into my PJ's. I laid down and fell asleep.

Anna's POV, next day

I stretch as I get off the couch. Elizabeth said she "needed the bedroom" for her and Lee. I don't want to know what happened in there last night. Moonfang opens her tired eyes as she climbs onto my head. I quickly change and start heading for the park again. As I walking to the park, I heard Moonfang whine. "What?", I said. "Arf" she bark. I entered the park and sat on the same bench under the tree. I slowly started drifting to sleep again. Moonfang stretched and did the same. My eyes suddenly jolt awake as I recognize a scent. I look over to the boy from yesterday, who was walking up to me. Kiba sat on the bench next to me. He smiled as Akamaru climbed off his head to sniff Moonfang. Moonfang suddenly jumped awake and growled at something, but she relaxed a little as she saw Akamaru. "Chill Moonfang." I said. Moonfang instantly relaxed and curled up on my lap and fell asleep... again. I sweat marked. "Lazy dog" I said. Kiba laughed a little. I smiled at his laughter and petted Moonfang's head. Akamaru crawled up on top of Kiba's head. I noticed he had on a ninja headband. "So you're a ninja?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm kind of new. I just finished the Chunin exams, though I didn't make Chunin. It was fun though." My phone buzzed in my pocket. Why? I don't know. I looked at the text number. I was Elizabeth. 'WAY TO MAKE IT AKWARD LIZ!', I thought. I quickly scanned over the message. "Where the fuck r u dude?" It read. I rolled my eyes and texted her back, saying " park with Moonfang" Kiba looked over my shoulder. "Who's Elizabeth? He asked. "She's a friend of mine... She gets worried if I'm not there when she wakes up or gets home from the places unknown." I say. "Weird. That sounds more like a sister." He says with a smile. "Yeah. Were really close. We know each other well." He chuckled. "Oh! Do you know a guy named Lee?" I asked. Kiba laughed. "Yeah! That bowl haircut kid!" I nodded. "He's really weird. But they are dating. It's REALLY awkward when he comes to my house." Kiba nodded. "I know what you mean. It's like my teammate Shino." Kiba looked at Akamaru, who was carrying a huge stick over to Kiba. As he came closer, I saw Akamaru was not bringing the stick to Kiba, but to Moonfang. 'WTF' I thought. Kiba was also confused as hell. Moonfang dropped the stick, only for Akamaru to take it from her. Akamaru then re-presented the stick to her, tail wagging. Moonfang took the stick and started to wag her tail as well. Akamaru climbed onto the bench and sat next to the female puppy. "What...happened..." I asked. "I don't know." Kiba said. I smiled and reached out to pet Akamaru. "Wait I wouldn't do that-" Kiba said quickly. He stopped when I placed my hand on Akamaru's head. Akamaru's tail waged as I rubbed his noggin. "What's the problem?" I asked. "Well, Akamaru doesn't really like strangers petting him." I looked at him and smiled. "But we aren't exactly strangers." Kiba blushed and looked down. "Yeah. I guess we aren't." Kiba's stomach grumbled. "Heheh, sorry. I didn't have breakfast today. I came straight to the park." I grinned and stood up. "Then let's go get something to eat." We walked to a ramen place. YUM! Ramen for breakfast! "THERE YOUR ARE!" I turned to see Elizabeth there. Oh god. "You said you would be at the park!" She yelled. "Are you kidding me?" I said. Both Kiba and I sweat marked. "Elizabeth..." I said getting angry. Lee then showed up making thing even weirder. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!" I screamed. "We were going to-" "GO AWAY!" I screamed. I ran far away from the crowd. "AHHHHHH!" Kiba started to run next to me. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. I started to run faster, avoiding his question. "Arf!" Moonfang yelped as she hung onto my head for dear life. Kiba ran in front of me. I looked at him. "Let's just go somewhere else to eat." I smiled and nodded as me and Kiba started to walk around the village. He stopped to look at an ice cream shop. I smiled and walked in. Not saying a word, he followed. "I would like a vanilla cone." I told the cashier. Kiba said he would like that as well. 'OMNOMNOMNOM' I thought as the waiter handed me the ice cream. Me and Kiba paid and walked out of the shop. The sun shone brightly. I looked at Kiba, who was devouring the ice cream.

Elizabeth's POV

I finished up my ramen bowl just as Lee had finished his fourth. "I think she likes Kiba!" I said to him. He nodded. "Yes. I think they are a good match! Because they both like dogs!" I smirked. "As good as a match as you and me?" Lee smiled. "Maybe, but probably not!" I kissed him on the lips.

"Let's go back to the bedroom."

Lee's POV

I slowly pushed her onto the bed. "hmmm" she murmured. I blushed as lust took over and I started to unbutton her shirt. "Mmmm your so sexy..." Elizabeth muttered as she started to slip off my spandex. "I could say the same about you." I whisper back as I unbutton her bra. She blushed and finished taking off my spandex as I moved to take off her jeans. They slipped off. I looked up at her and kissed her cheek as I started to remove the underwear. Like the jeans, they came off quickly. I placed my lips onto hers."Mmmm" I moaned, kissing her with tongue. I part our lips and slide my tongue down her body, leaving a trail. I stop at her boob. Blushing, I went for it. I wrapped my tongue around her tit, sucking ever so slightly. "Uhmm..." She moaned as I slowly started to suck harder. I place my hand on her other boob, moving it back and forth. Suddenly, I bit down with force, causing her to cry out. "Ohh!" I looked at her and kissed her cheek. I moved back for her tit, sucking harder. With my hand on her other boob, I started to rub my fingers around her tit. I did this for a while, sometime biting down with force, or sometimes sucking. Once I got tired of doing so, I led my tongue to her pussy, leaving a trail, similar with the kiss. I started to lick the outside. "L-lee..." She murmured. I brought my tongue inside of it, swirling around in her pussy. I smirk, seeing how wet she is. I glace at her and see her groaning. "Ahhh!" I swirled around harder, making her cry my name. I smile. I love it when she does that. It's so sexy. Getting hard, my tongue moved around more violently, hitting each of her pleasure spots. "Ah! Lee! Oh my...I think...I'm going to cum!" She yelled. "Then do it, love." I assured her. She cummed, but I drank it all. It tasted like strawberries. Smirking, I dragged my tongue out and put my head by her ear. "Candy, candy..." I whispered.

I licked her ear, causing her to shiver. I grinned. I positioned my tip at her pussy as I looked at her. "Ready?" I ask, feeling more confident than I was before. She nodded. I shoved my now hard penis inside of her quickly. "Ohhh!" She said, somewhat surprised. I smiled as I felt myself getting more hard. I started to move around inside her, but changed my mind and started moving in and out. Even though I took short thrusts, it had filled up a lot of pleasure inside of me. I moaned along with my love. "Lee!" I looked down at her, sensing her worry. Then it hit me. This must hurt for her! I tried to stop my thrusts, though I don't want to. More like I couldn't. It felt as though something sinister had took over me, not allowing to pause. Just keep going. I kissed her cheek to assure everything was alright, even though I don't know.

MINI TIME SKIP

I continued to push into her, even though the thrusts where getting more violent every minute. My pleasure gauge was almost to it's peak, causing me to pant with every move. She had already cummed, though she was still moaning. "Lee...oh, Lee..." I looked at her and saw her eyes full of pleading.

Pleading for me to cum.

I smirked as I threw very vicious thrusts into her, reaching my peak. I cummed inside of her, not asking her if it was okay. It just released. "AHHH!" She cried. I kissed her quickly as I started up my thrusts again. They were softer because I had just cummed. I smiled as a good idea popped into my head. I grabbed her breast and started to rub it while rocking in and out. "Mmmm..." She hummed in pleasure. It was very cute. I wanted her to hum like that, to pleasure her, more so I bit Elizabeth above her collarbone. "Mmmm ahhhh Lee-kun!" She sang in a whisper. I grinned as I made my thrusts harder, rubbed her boob faster, and bit down viciously. "A-Ahhhh! My Lee!" She groaned as she cummed. I licked her shoulder in triumph that I made her cum. "Hmhmhm..." I chuckled as I went even harder, making my thrusts violent and quick. She moaned in pleasure as I crashed my lips onto hers. "Mmmm..." She groaned as I rubbed her tit quickly. I started moaning as well, knowing I was on my edge. I thrashed into more desperately as I tried to get as much pleasure as I could before I cummed. I grabbed her breast with lust as I gripped the bed sheets and cummed inside of her. She cried out, but the quickly went to sleep. Elizabeth and me did not get much sleep last night. I collapsed on top of her out of drowsiness, smiling with pleasure and triumph. That triumph soon turn worry as I remembered something. Something VERY important.

I forgot a condom.

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN! What will happen? See the next chapter to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lee, you are going DOWN!

**NEXT CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

Anna's POV

For the rest of the day, Kiba and I walk around Konoha, with the dogs at our heels. 'I wonder where Elizabeth is?' I thought. I then realized it was time for me to go home. I said my goodbyes to Kiba and Akamaru as me and Moonfang walked to the apartment. I opened the door to find Elizabeth sitting on the couch. She looked up at me and started crying. 'Huh?' I thought as I looked around for Lee. Weird. He ALWAYS seemed to be with her. They were insuperable. I looked back at Elizabeth, who was walking up to me, arms open for a hug. I hugged her. "Elizabeth? What's wrong? Where's Lee?" She sniffed. "Lee is out doing some training. I just got back from my check-up today. Anna...the doctor said..." My eyes filled with worry. "What did he say." She took a deep breath and blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant."

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I practically screamed. "IF HE WAS HERE RIGHT NOW, HE BE DEAD. YOU KNOW WHAT? HE IS SO DEAD!" "No! Please don't hurt Lee-kun! It was a simple mistake! Anna! Are you listening to me?" Elizabeth said as she tried to block my path to the door. I smiled evilly. Time to kill that mother fucker.

I stormed out the door... well no... RAN out the door. 'That's the last time I will see his face.' I thought. Elizabeth was running after me, screaming at me to stop all the madness. I turned around with an evil grin. "No..." I said, sounding like I was insane. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, trying to look tough. I knew, though, that I had to be careful. She can turn crazy if you piss her off. She once bit into a hardcover book. Then ate it. *true story* Not wanting to deal with it, I ran as fast as I could to the training grounds. Lee was out there training, as I thought. "Ah! Hello Anna-san! Here for some training?" He said innocently. If he knew... "No, I'm here to kick yo ass motha fucka!" I growled. Lee's eyes widened. "W-what? What happened?" I punched his gut so hard, he coughed up blood. Elizabeth showed up moments later in disbelief at what I was doing. She looked like she was about to cry. Right now I didn't care. Looking back to Lee, he was charging at me. I dodged it and kicked him in the back. He flew into a tree. Blood dripped from his mouth. 'Time to end this... once and for all...' I thought sinisterly.

Kiba's POV

I was walking down the street when I saw a brown haired girl sitting on the ground, tears streaming down her face. I looked closely. It looks like...Elizabeth! I quickly ran up to her to see if she was okay. She pointed straight. I looked and saw hell.

I saw Anna fight Lee... wait... LEE!? Other than the fact she was beating Lee by speed and strength, she looked really pissed off. WHY.. I don't know. I turned back to Elizabeth to ask her what was going on, but she answered me before I even turned around.

"I'm pregnant. The doctor today told me." She said, in almost a whisper. "O-oh..." I stuttered as I looked back at the battle. I frowned. Lee was much slower then he usually was. "Yeah, he didn't get much sleep last night, It's not his best day." Elizabeth said, reading my mind. "Mmmfh..." I hmfed. "Tell me! W-what happened...?" Yelled Lee, obviously confused. He looked over at Elizabeth crying. "Liz-chan!" He shouted, and started walking over to her. He was blocked by Anna. "Don't touch her, you scumbag."

Anna's POV

I did NOT want him near her. Not even a inch. "AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER, I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR HER!" I screamed. I give him a final kick to gut, before grabbing the sword I brought with me from its sheath. " Prepare to die you sack of shit." I aimed for his heart... '3..2..1...'

*CLANK!* A shuriken flies past me and knocks the sword out of my hand. "WHO IN HELL THREW THAT!?" I yell. I turn to see Kiba... 'Did he see that!? FUCK!' I scream in my head. 'Way to go Anna... real smooth...' I gulp. "Did you... see that?" I ask. Hoping the answer is "no". Kiba frowned. "Yeah. Ya know, it was a mistake...I mean...look at her!" Kiba gestured to Elizabeth, who was sitting next to Lee. Lee's head was in her lap. "What would her life be if Lee wasn't there? How would she feel?" Kiba hmf-ed. "Think about them for a change. I learned it the hard way" He turned way, not facing you. "My little brother...we were really close. One day, I told him if he didn't clean his room, he couldn't play outside. He went outdoors anyway. I got so mad at him. I yelled and yelled...I told him...that if he didn't come back, I would never forgive him. That he was better off dead. The next day... we found his body. He had committed suicide." He turned around angrily. Kiba was crying. "Think about them...about them..." 'What the- he has...had a brother' I thought. I started to walk away, but started to pick up pace, only stopping to get my sword. Moonfang ran after me. But I ran faster, so she tired out and gave up. I ran alone throughout the streets of Konoha, not knowing where I'm going. "Sometimes I feel..." I sang, "Like leaf on the breeze...Not knowing where I'm goin'..." As I slow my pace, I herd Moonfang howl in lonesome. It tugged at my heart hearing that. I imagined her with her Royal blue eye's dull and her tail hung low. Wandering throughout the town. Alone... no one there...'I wonder if Elizabeth will forgive me...' Tears threatened to fall.

Kiba's POV

I watched as Moonfang came back with Akamaru. "Any sign of them?" I ask. "No, not here, sorry. Moonfang says not over in the east, either." Akamaru answered. "Ok, let's keep looking." I said. I lower my head. Was I too rough? I never told someone that before. I hope she's okay. I look at Elizabeth, who was caring for Lee. "I'm going to go find her." I say. She glances at me, but says nothing. Elizabeth looks back at the black haired man. I look away. She looks so sad, so torn... I jump off in the trees to find Anna.

Anna's POV

I heard my name being called. 'Fuck...' I thought, and started running again. Then I heard Moonfang howling...again. 'GOD! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO DO THAT!?' I thought. I knew Liz would be with Lee so I expected only Kiba and the dogs looking for me. I wince as my name was called again, only closer. I distinctively knew the voice was Kiba's. I frowned and ran faster, hoping not to be seen by the dog boy. 'W-wait.' I thought, 'Doesn't he have super smell?' I face palmed. 'Shit.'

"Anna!" He called again. I could hear his footsteps coming closer. Lucky for me, it was foggy out. I ran into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster, praying he won't see me. The dumpster suddenly jolted aside. "Anna! We have been looking FOREVER for you! Come on! Let's get you home!" I look away. "But Elizabeth..." Kiba half smiled. "Elizabeth is going back to Lee's, ya know. It's alright." He reached out his hand to help me up. "How do I know I can trust you?" I said. Not meeting his eyes. He chuckled. "Well, sorry, but do you really have a choice now?" You hmfh. Kiba smiled. "Come on, I'm just trying to help." You sigh in defeat. "Fine." You grab his hand and he helps you up.

Moonfang and Akamaru are still looking for us. But Moonfang saw me before she smelled me and ran to me... CUTE! She jumped into my arms with a small 'woof'. Akamaru climbed onto Kiba's head and woofed. I couldn't help but smile. "Come on, let's go!" Said Kiba, already walking. "Okay, okay! I'm going!" I assured him. We walked to my apartment. "Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye." I nod. "Yeah. So...goodbye." Kiba smiles. "Bye!" He starts walking off, but then turns around and hugs you. You feel a blush forming on your cheeks. "S-so...uhh...yeah." Kiba says as he jogs off.

**Ohhh! Romance blooms! Read more to find out if it becomes love!**


	3. Chapter 3: Will she forgive me?

**Hi again! Here is chapter three of Nothing I've Ever Known!**

Elizabeth's POV

I feel Lee's head. Wincing, I get a wet towel from the nightstand and put it on his forehead. "T-thank you...L-lizzie-chan..." He says in a coarse whisper. "Your welcome. And go to bed, okay?" Lee weakly smiles and nods before falling asleep. I quickly look over his body. Deep bruises in the stomach, a few broken rips, and spine a little twisted. I sigh. Oh Lee...

Anna's POV

After I get into my apartment or house, I run out the back door to Elizabeth's house with no luck. I ran to Lee's house a knocked on the door. The door opened a crack. Just enough for Elizabeth to see though. When she saw it was me, the door flew open. "Anna!" She whisper-yelled as she tackled me to the ground. "I thought you were gunna be gone FOREVER! You should have come over soon, bestie!" Tears pricked at my eyes. "Forgiveness?" I asked. Hoping she will forgive me. I hope...

She smiles. "Oh come on, Anna, why wouldn't I?" I smile back at her. A buzzer goes off somewhere inside the small house. "Oh! Time to go apply ointment on Lee! Come on in, bro!" She says, like it is nothing. Elizabeth skips off to go help Lee, leaving me standing awkwardly standing in the main room. I glance around the room. A couch, recliner, small television, and a stand with a picture on it. I walk over and sit on the sofa. I look at the photo. It was a baby Lee with a man and woman. The man had long, black hair, which he kept in a braid. He also had thick eyebrows. I noticed he wore a Jonin jacket. The woman had black hair as well. She had beautiful eyelashes. She wore a green dress. Suddenly, it hit me. Those must be Lee's parents. I look at the back of the picture frame. "Fukuyama Lee and Hikari Lee. 1973-2000." I frowned as I remembered that 2000 was the nine-tailed fox attack. "So he never knew his parents..." I say sadly. 'That explains a lot.' I thought as I put the picture back down on the table.

Kiba's POV

I lay in my bed, thinking about her. "Hey Akamaru. I just...can't stop thinking of her. I wonder how she's holdin' up..." "Ah, don't worry about it dude. She's a strong girl. She'll be fine." He answered.

Anna's POV

I got back to my house unharmed. Thank God. I got into my PJ's and slept. Not dreaming. Moonfang awoke me an hour later. I sighed as I realized that I was late for taking her to the park... again. "Moonfang! You are so spoiled!" She gave me the puppy eyes. "Ugh...FINE." "Arf!" I change out of my PJ's and walk to Moonfang's favorite park. Surprisingly, Kiba was already there with Akamaru. I sat down on the bench under the tree.' I must look like hell', I thought. I thought correctly. I mean... I was in a black hoodie with dark grey sweat pants on...and a red tee shirt under the hoodie. I looked emo... and tired. 'GREAT!' "Hey." Kiba greeted. I smiled. "Hi." He looked at me. "Are you okay? I mean, last night was really confusing. I was thinking about it." You nod. "Yeah. And the good thing is that Lee is going to be recovering soon. Elizabeth told me." Kiba smiled. "Well, that's good." Akamaru walked onto the ground. Moonfang's tail started to wag as she got up to play with him. They ran around until they tired out. By that time it was late in the afternoon, almost sunset. Kiba looked at you straight in the eyes and confessed. "I-I've been thinking about you a lot lately." He grabbed you hand. You blush and look at him. By the faint glow of the setting sun, you see he is blushing too. He pulls you closer, blushing more. "I think I like you." He says. You nod, as if saying 'me too.' He leaned over and placed his lips on yours. He pulls away, though. You wished he could of stayed like that longer. We said our goodbyes and parted ways. You walk home, thinking about Kiba. Moonfang trails at your feet, barking at the occasional bird or squirrel. Once I reached the apartment, I opened the door and walked inside. I changed my to my PJ's and went to go watch some T.V. before going to bed.

Lee's POV

I slowly open my eyes to see an empty room. I sigh. 'She must have gone out to the store.' I thought. I attempt to sit up. Pain explodes from my lower back. "Ack..." I wince as I finish sitting up. I look at the nightstand next to me. It had a note on it. I grabbed the note and read it out loud. "Went to store. Be back soon. Put ointment on injuries. It should numb the pain and help it get better. And NO training! Love you! -Elizabeth." I smile as I grab the medicine she prepared and spread it where my body hurts. I instantly felt relief. I noticed I was hungry. 'Aw man, I have to go to the kitchen...' I thought. It was easy and painless to stand up. 'Wow. That stuff works great! I'll have to find the recipe.' I walked to through the family room to the kitchen and fix up a sandwich. I walk out and sit on the couch. I notice papers on the stand, next to the picture of my parents. I pick them up. I frowned as I saw they were medical records. I started to get confused as they were Elizabeth's. Reading more, my eyes widened in shock. "What? She's...PREGNANT?!"

Elizabeth's POV

I search around my house frantically. "Where did I put my medical papers?!"

**Lee learns the truth! What will he do?**


	4. Chapter 4: ROB THE KITCHEN!

**Hey again! Here you guys go!**

Anna's POV

I sat at home watching TV... thinking. I decided to go see Elizabeth tomorrow. Check on Lee for her sake.

I looked at the clock. 1:00 am. I sigh as I turn off the television and walk back to bed. I go to sleep. The next morning, I slowly wake up. "What was I doing again? Oh yah! Going to Lee's!" I answered myself. I quickly got changed and headed to Lee's small house. Once I got there, I knocked on the door. "Hello?" I asked. Elizabeth opened the door. Again, I got tackled to the ground. "OWW! STOP DOING THAT!" I yelled. Hope no one else heard me scream. "Anna? Is that you?" The voice of Lee rang though the house. He showed up in the doorway. I look away. "I bet you hate me now." I said softly. He smiled. "No not at all! I wanted to forgive you, but I haven't seen you lately." He smiled.

Kiba's POV

I walked around the park, searching for Anna. "Any luck, boy?" Akamaru shook his head. "Well. I guess she's not here today." I said as I shrugged. I walked around the park some more and ended back where at the same bench under the tree... only to find her there. 'When did she get here?!' I thought. "Oh, hi Kiba!" She greeted. I smiled. "What's up?" She smiled back. I patted Moonfang on her head and sat down next to her on the bench. "So...how's your day been?" I ask. "Good, went and checked in Lee... he still seemed a little scared of me. I saw the fear glimmering in his eyes" She stated. "Well, I would be too if I got injuries a serious as his." Kiba said. "I've never gotten seriously hurt. But Lee had his arm and leg crushed. Man, I got beaten by Naruto!" She laughed and smiled. 'Cute...'

Anna's POV

'I wonder what he's thinking... if only I could read minds...' I wondered. I chuckled to myself at the thought of reading someone's mind. I looked back at Kiba. He seemed confused on why I was smiling to myself. I just shook my head. He got the message and backed off. "Okay Akamaru, go get it!" He yelled as he picked up a nearby stick and threw it. Both Moonfang and Akamaru ran off, leaving me and Kiba...alone. 'God damn it!' I thought. It was so awkward, you could cut it with a knife. I didn't make any eye contact. I just stared off into the sky. "Sometimes I stare into the sky. It's pretty, like you." I blush majorly as he turns his head and smirks. Kiba was blushing a little. He took my hand into his. Kiba smiled. Akamaru and Moonfang then interrupt by jumping up onto the bench. My hand jerked away from Kiba's. 'It's like they know when to intervene!' I thought. Moonfang barks at Akamaru. They look like they're having a mini conversation. Akamaru then goes after the stick again. Moonfang tries to get there first, but Akamaru was closer. The female husky pounces at the twig. Akamaru moved the stick, causing Moonfang to tumble over. She barked at him angrily, though the white dog seemed to be chuckling. Akamaru and Moonfang had a tug of war battle. Then... *SNAP!* The stick broke in two. Akamaru looked at his piece of the twig. Moonfang whined. Akamaru huffed and gave Moonfang the other half or the stick. Moonfang looked at him and licked his face. "That was cute!" You said. Kiba looked at the puppies, his eyes softened... "Looks like they are getting along well." He stated, smiling. I nodded. 'Awwww...' I thought. As if Kiba had thought the same, we made eye contact. He blushed as he scooted closer on the bench. I blushed as I started to anticipate a kiss. As I predicted, he leaned in and placed his lips on mine. I pulled away. Both of us blushed. I turned away. Still not his eyes. "S-sorry…" Kiba mummers, quite embarrassed. I smile at his blushing.

Elizabeth's POV

Lee smiles triumphantly as he takes a few steps. I grinned. He didn't have the ointment applied. I blushed and looked down. "Lee... Do you…know?" He blushed and nodded. "Yeah, you left your medical papers here." To my surprise, he walked over and hugged me. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright." To my surprise, Lee then let go of me nd started running, and ran right out the door.' WHAT THE FUCK' I thought. I looked out the door to see Lee running to the training grounds. I ran out the door, running after Lee. I finally caught up to him. But to my surprise, he stopped right at the edge of the field. I saw what he saw. The battle replayed in my head of that night. The blood turned the dust into a sickening rusty color. There were signs of Lees struggle throughout the dirt. Then I saw what he was staring at...The shuriken...Some blood was on the shiny metal star. 'That shuriken saved his life' I thought.

Anna's POV

'Thank god Kiba didn't see the bandages around my left hand. He would've flipped out!' I thought. "Earth to Anna." Kiba's voice interrupted my thoughts. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah..." I answer softly. I starred at my left hand, but quickly looked away.

Kiba's POV

Anna glanced at her hand. "Hey? What happened to your hand?" She turned away, avoiding my question. "Come on…?" "You..." she said. "What?" I was shocked. "Allow me to explain." She said. "Ok..." I said. "The night the fight happened and I was about to kill Lee, you through the shuriken, knocking the sword out of my hands... But as it knocked the sword out of my hand, it cut my hand from my wrist to the knuckle." She said. "Hence the reason my hand is wrapped up" My eyes widened. I...hurt her!? I stood up and bowed. "So sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" She smiled. "I know. And I forgive you."

Lee's POV

'So that's what this was all about...' I thought. I glance back at the shrunken. 'Thank you Kiba…but…if you were not here…' I squeezed my fist so hard it started to bleed. 'I must become stronger! Even though I didn't do my best, I will protect her! Expectially now that she has a child…and I'm the father…' "Lee-kun!" Yelled someone behind me. I turn to see Elizabeth. "Oh! Liz-chan!" She looked at my hands. She frowned at me as Lizzie unraveled my hand, then held it. She smiled at me. 'She's so nice and wonderful…what I did to her…' I gripped her hand. 'Lizzie does so much for me… I don't deserve her…I'm lower then garbage!' I separated our hands as I took off running. 'So stupid! I'm so fucking stupid!' I thought as I ran off.

Anna's POV

I walked home with Moonfang at my heels. For some reason, I thought I was being followed. Moonfang even was timid. I opened the door to my house. Quietly, I dropped my stuff on the floor, went upstairs changed into my black hoodie and my red tee, then my dark grey sweat pants . I heard a knock at the door. I grabbed my katana, unlocked the door to find Kiba. "The fuck man!" I screamed. "Hi!" Kiba said. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FOLLOW ME?!" He shrugged. "Curiosity, I guess. Just wanted to know where you live. I forgot." "Arf!" Barked Akamaru. Moonfang showed up next to my leg as she looked at Akamaru, tail wagging. "Ruff!" She happily barked as she and Akamaru ran into the house. "I guess you have to let me come in then." "HELL NAH!" I slammed the door in his face, just to see him climbing into the window. "T-the fuck?!" He raised an eyebrow. "I AM a ninja." "That doesn't give you the right to break into my house!" I shouted. He smirked. "Too late!"

Kiba ran around the house like a maniac. Thank my room was locked. "DON'T BREAK ANYTHING! OR I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled. I went on a search to find the crazy kid. "Wahahaha!" He screamed from down the hall. My eyes widened when I realized it was the kitchen.

No...

I ran into the food room to see Kiba eating all of the ramen and meat. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I tackled him to the ground holding my katana to his throat. He had a pork chop in his mouth. "Don't...touch...my...food..." I said darkly. Kiba's eyes widened. "Nooooooooooooo! Anna is being creepy! RUNNNNN!" The wolf boy yelled as he ran down back to the main room. I look on the ground to see many candy wrappers. "Damn it. Never give him sugar." Kiba ran out the door leaving my place trashed. It looked like a pack of wolves raided my kitchen and then ran through the house! Moonfang was running around outside with Akamaru. "KIBA! GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME CLEAN UP!" I yelled. After a couple minutes odd waiting and no luck, I closed the door and stared to clean up.

Until I heard SOMEONE come through the window.

AGAIN.

I roll my eyes as I turn to see Kiba coming in from the window. "Whoa. Your place is trashed! Who did this?!" Kiba asked, off of his sugar buzz. "Oh, sorry I came into the window. I tried knocking, but…" I sweat dropped. "Just help me clean this stuff up. He sighed. "Fine." It took a few hours, but we fully cleaned the house. Even Akamaru and Moonfang helped. I plopped onto the couch. Kiba sat next to me. "That was SOME mess, damn." He said. I sighed and nodded. "So true. Oh, and remind me, to never, EVER, give a dog sugar." I laughed at Kiba's confused face. "Okay..."

THE NEXT DAY!

I woke up in the morning to find Moonfang curled up on a chair...with Akamaru?! I remembered my house being trashed by Kiba. "Wait…he…" I looked at the other side of the couch. A sleeping Kiba was there. I slowly got up and walked to my room. And closed the door. And locked it. It was 8:30am. I opened my closet to find something to wear. I found a white tee and some black skinny jeans. But something caught my eye. A white and black sweater... with wolf ears and tail. The black was going down the back and covered the ears and part of the tail. I put that on with some red converse. I walk downstairs to see Kiba stirring on the couch. I smack him in the head, waking his fully up. "Ow!" The dog boy yelped. I smiled. "Get up, lazy ass." He groaned. "Okay, fine…" I led him to the kitchen, where I got out some cereal and milk and placed then on the counter. "Breakfast." I said sternly. I handed him a bowl. I kept one for myself. We poured our cereal and began to eat. "I can't believe I fell asleep here!" Kiba exclaimed. I nodded. "Yeah." After breakfast, he went home. Akamaru followed. I, on the other hand went to the park as I sat on the same bench while starring at the leaves. I fell asleep in no time, curled up on a bench. Moonfang feel alseep, curled up in my arms.

**Oh, please comment if you liked it and stuff! I don't mind flames at all. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lee and Elizabeth!

**This episode is ALL about Rock Lee and Elizabeth! Please review if you like it! I ACCEPT flames!**

Elizabeth's POV

I search frantically around the town. "Lee!" I shout. It's been a day, and I can't find him anywhere. You have been searching non-stop. I run past the park where Kiba and Anna where talking. "Guys! Have you seen Lee?" Anna frowned. "Why? What happened?" "It's been a day and I can't find him anywhere. He was holding my hand when suddenly Lee ran off!" Kiba shook his head. "He didn't come this way, sorry." I looked to Anna for help, but found she was starring off into the distance. Then I noticed the hoodie. "That new?" I asked. No answer from her. All I did then was walk away to continue the search for Lee. I think of all the places I looked. Streets, Training places, houses, forest, landmarks…Ah! The lake! I run the lake, but quiet myself when I hear talking. Well, Lee talking. I almost ran up to hug him, but curiosity got the best of me as I stay hidden behind a tree. "So dumb! Dang it, Lee, why are you so dumb!?" *bam* I glance over to see what that was. It was Lee hitting his head on a tree by the lake. "It's all your fault! *bam* You don't deserve her! *bam* You stupid, good for nothing fool! *bam* Look at what you did! She is going to suffer because of you! *bam* How are you going to protect a family if you can't protect yourself! *bam* I wish I was never born! It would have been better! *crack*

Anna's POV

I only got 4 hours of sleep. I began dozing off again, only to be shaken awake. I look over to Kiba with the 'Are you serious?' look. I saw concern in his eyes. Honestly, I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep. "Are you okay? You don't look well." I sighed. "Just tired." Kiba nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired as well. Hey, wanna come over to my place? It's not that long from here." I looked at him. "Does it have a couch?" He nodded. "Yeah, I have one in my room." I smiled. "Let's go." All I wanted to do is to sleep on the couch.

Lee's POV

I heard a crack as I hit my head again. I didn't care. I gripped the tree as I felt tears run down my face. "Lee!" My eyes widened as I turned to look at Elizabeth. She gasped and pointed at my forehead. I touched him and felt warm blood on my fingers. I shrugged. "It's nothing much." She walked up to me. I stepped away and looked down. "What's wrong, Lee-kun?" I winced at the honorifics. "I...I don't...deserve someone like you. I'm as low as garbage." I felt the tears again while I looked her. "Oh Lee..." She said with sorrow in her eyes as they started to tear up. "Lee! That's not true! I love you!" Elizabeth then tried to hug me again. I stepped out of the way, causing her to fall on her face. "Ah! Lizzie!" I yelled as I ran to her and picked her up. She looked at me and smiled. "It didn't hurt that much, Lee!" I blushed as he wrapped her arms around me and placed her head on my shoulder. I put my head on her shoulder, crying. "Lee. It was just a mistake. It's alright. You know I forgive you." I sadly nodded. "I know. I just don't know if I will forgive myself." She hugged me tighter. "But it's not your fault-" "It's all my fault. I did that. I forgot. Please don't take the blame for it. It was me." I butted in. Elizabeth sighed. "Lee, you have to not blame yourself for everything." I looked away. "I don't like being a burden." I said as I gripped her tightly. "I was enough of a burden in the Chunin exams. And now...I've been so useless." Elizabeth kissed my cheek. I turned my head away and broke our hug. "No. I...I just can't." She teared up. "Lee-kun, stop that! You know you're useful! You almost won-" I lost it. "ALMOST! I WASN'T EVEN CLOSE! I CAN HARDLY PROTECT MYSELF! HOW AM I GOING TO BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU?! AND NOW WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! HOW WILL I PROTECT THEM? AND THAT'S ALL MY FAULT! I FORGOT THE CONDOM! IT WAS MY RESPONSIBILITY AND I BLEW IT! ALL MY FAULT!" I shouted, tears dripping from my face. "All my fault..." I repeated as I fell to my knees. I banged by head on the ground, causing it to bleed again. "Lee..." Elizabeth sniffed. I heard her sobs as well. I looked up to see her leaning against a tree, crying. "E-Elizabeth!" I said, not liking to see her cry. I got up and hugged her. I placed her head on my shoulder. "There there. I didn't mean to yell at you. Don't worry." I comforted, rubbing her head. "I'm so sorry." She looked at me. "Lee-kun, what are we going to do?" I shook my head sadly. "I don't know, love." She sighed. "I guess I'll have to get a job. But when the baby comes..." I wave of guilt fell over me. "I know, I know. I'll get a job, too" Liz eyes filled with concern. "But you have to train! And all your missions..." I shrugged. "I'll train after work. And the mission...I'll ask Lady Tsunade to lighten the load." "Whose house should we keep the baby at?" I thought for a while. "Well, your house is two bedroom, so..." "How about you move in with me? It would make thing easier." I nodded in agreement. "Yep! I'll get my stuff ready right away! She smiled and kissed me. "You're the best, Lee-chan!" I blushed and hugged her. "Thanks."

Elizabeth's POV

After Lee walked me home, I quickly went to look in the second bedroom. It had a small dresser and bed. The closet was big as well. I jumped as the doorbell rang. I ran over and opened the door. "Hi, Lizzie-kun. I brought my stuff." Lee said as he walked into the house. He brought a small suitcase and his normal blue backpack. "You can but your stuff in my room." He smiled as he went to my room so he could but down his items. He came out quickly. "So where's the second bedroom?" "This way!" I said as I skipped to the bedroom. He looked in. "I guess we should take out the bed?" I nodded. "We can put it in the basement." Rock Lee nodded picked up the bed. He easily carried it to the basement. "Yay for Lee-kun!" I cheered. He smiled. 'Looks like his strength is back.' I thought as we go back upstairs. "Wait, having this baby means...we can't...ya know..." I smiled. "I did some research on that. It doesn't hurt the kid at all." Lee smiled and kissed me. "That's good." I blushed at his eagerness. "Are you hungry?" I ask him, knowing he'll say yes, which he did. The black-haired man always seemed to be hungry. "Come on, I'll fix something up for you in the kitchen." "Yeah!" He yelled as he skipped into the kitchen. I fallowed. "Okay what do you want?" He thought for a minute. "Hmm...Spaghetti!" I smiled. "Spaghetti it is. Can you get the long noodles?" He nodded and went into the pantry. I grabbed the pot and went to fill it with water when I unconsciously started singing.

"We are what we are supposed to be. Illusions are your fantasy. All dots and line says we can say 'What we do is what you wish to do!'"

Lee suddenly started singing in while setting the stove. "We are the kind of symphony. We do the things you the things you want to see. Frame by frame, to the extreme!"

I started again while putting the pot onto the stove. "Our friends are so unreasonable. They do the unpredictable! All dots and lines says we can say 'What we do is what you wish do!"

Lee sang again, pouring the pasta in. "It's all an orchestra of strings. Doin' unbelievable things! Frame by frame, to the extreme! One by one, we're making it fun!

I joined in as we both sang the chorus. "We are the Cartoon heroes. Oo woah oh! We are the ones who are gunna last for-ev-er! We came out of a crazy mind, Oo woah oh! And were thought of on a piece of paper! We're taking Spiderman, arachnophobia! Welcome to the toon time party! We're taking Superman, from now or never land! Welcome to the toon time party!"

I started again, setting the timer. "We learn to run at the speed of light! And fall down from many heights! It's true, that just remember that 'What we do is what you just can't do!''

"An orchestra of traciness, a bunch of thoughts that's chasing us! Frame by frame, to the extreme! One by one we're making it fun!"

We both sang the chorus again. "We are the Cartoon heroes. Oo woah oh! We are the ones who are gunna last for-ev-er! We came out of a crazy mind, Oo woah oh! And were thought of on a piece of paper! We're taking Spiderman, arachnophobia! Welcome to the toon time party! We're taking Superman, from now or never land! Welcome to the toon time party!"

"You this we're so mysterious. Don't take us all too serious! Be original, and remember that 'What we do is what you just can't do!"

We had a mini dance party around the kitchen, singing "What we do is what you just can't do!" The timer buzzed. I turned it off and went to the pasta I started to pour out the water when we started shining the chorus.

"We are the Cartoon heroes. Oo woah oh! We are the ones who are gunna last for-ev-er! We came out of a crazy mind, Oo woah oh! And were thought of on a piece of paper! There's still more to come! And everyone will be! Welcome to the toon time party!"

I smiled as I poured the pasta into two bowls. "The food's ready!" I cheered. Lee out on a thinking face. "That felt like a musical or something." I nodded. "Yes, yes it is. We should sing more often." Lee smiled as he took his pasta. "Yeah!" I started to slurp up the pasta. "Hey, this isn't half bad!" Lee looked surprised. "Yeah, usually when I cook, it turns out burnt or soggy. I sweat dropped when I remembered last time Lee made dinner. "Yeah...I remember." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head shamefully. "Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked. Lee smiled. "Sure!" We walked to the family room. I started looking at all of my movies. "What kind of movie?" I question. "A romance." Said Lee, smirking. I blushed and looked at my romance movies. "How about The Notebook?" He smiled. "Perfect." The movie started. Lee faked a yawn so he could wrap his arm around me. I cuddled up into in. He blushed. I smiled as we continued watching the movie.

TIME SKIP

I stretched out of my comfortable position because the movie ended. "Awww. I don't want to leave!" I whined. Lee smirked. "Maybe you don't have too." I was confused. "Huh?" The black haired man pushed me down onto the couch. I blushed. "Lee-kun...!" He placed his lips on mine. I smiled slightly as I kissed back. Lee noticed my allowance and kissed with tongue. "Mmmm..." I moaned as he started to take off my shirt. Once it was off, he slowly un-clipped the bra. He took that off as well. Lee got off me and slipped out of his spandex quickly. He got back on top of me. I blushed as he unbuttoned my pants. I look up to see him dive on my neck. "Lee-kun!" I moaned as he practically ate my neck. He smiled as he bit down harder. "Ahhhhh!" I groaned. He wrapped his arms protectively around me. "Your mine." He whispered as he playfully licked my ear for a while. His hand sneaked up, then grabbed my breast with surprising force. I gasped in shock. He started to rub it around, while still licking my ear. "Lee..." I called. He paused and looked at me. "Hm?" He asked. I smiled. "Stop playing with me and let's go!" I winked. He blushed and smirked. "You read my mind." He said as he took off my underwear positioned the tip of his dick at the entrance and shoved it in. "Ohhhhh!" I cried as he started thrusting.

Lee's POV

TIME SKIP

I collapse on top of Elizabeth and smirk. "That was fun." I said. She blushed and nodded. "Yeah." Lizzie soon started to fall asleep. Me, not being tired, quietly got up and put on clothes. Seeing Liz-chan naked on the bed made me feel guilty, so I put her clothes back on her. I walk out of her house and head for the river. I smile as I picture her face in my mind. I start singing as I stroll down the dark streets of Konoha. "There's only one thing, two do, three words, four you! I love you...There's only one way, two say those three words, and that's what I'll do! I love you." I skip happily to the lake. "I love you!" I finish. I look around the lake to see no one there. I smile as I remove my jumpsuit. I place it on a rock and jump into the water. "Yahoo!" I yell. I do some swimming exercises and then wade for a bit. That is, until, I hear voices.

"Gaara? Why are we out here?" The boy named Kankuro asked.

"We are sneaking into the leaf village. "

"Aren't we in the leaf?"

"Be quiet or I'll kill you."

"Y-yes Gaara."

They pause at the shore of the lake. I dunk under the water, holding my breath. "Someone's here." They sand demon said. I heard a splash. I swim down lower, only to be caught by the ankle. I turn to see sand. My eyes widen as I realize the sand in Gaara's. Suddenly, I was lifted out of the water. "I found him in the water." I blushed, only being in my boxers.

"L-let me down!" I yelled, struggling against the sand.

"Hey, it's that Lee boy. The one you beat in the Chunin exams." Gaara frowned.

"Yes, the one who nearly beat me. What are you doing here?"

"I was just swimming! More importantly, why are you here?" Gaara looked at me.

"We are sneaking into Konoha." I was confused.

"Aren't you in Konoha?" Kankuro pointed at me.

"See! He gets it!"

"Shut up." Gaara snapped. I chuckled. "You shut up too." I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, let me down. I have to get home to my girlfriend." Gaara's eyes widened.

"You have a girlfriend?!"

"Well, yeah. Don't you?"

"..."

"Can I go now?"

"Fine. But I'll kill you if you tell anyone we are sneaking in." I nodded as the sand loosened. "Okay, but why are you sneaking in?" Gaara sighed. "Suna is tiresome. Konoha is energetic. I guess you could say I am on vacation." "That makes sense." I said. "See you guys later!" I waved at the Suna nin before grabbing my clothes and going home.


	6. Chapter 6: G-gaara? What are you doing!

**Hello! What's up? Here's another chapter!**

Anna's POV

As we walked through Konoha, Akamaru and Moonfang ran ahead. I wasn't concerned because Moonfang always came back with Akamaru at her tail. "Alright, here it is." Kiba said as he opened the door to a house labeled 'Inuzuka Compound' I walked inside, fallowing Kiba. "Oh, so this is the girl you were talking about?" Kiba nodded. "Yeah. Anna, this is older sis. Sis, this is Anna. "Nice to meet you!" I say, shaking her hand. She looked similar to Kiba, having the same red marks on her face. "Okay, let's go upstairs." He said. His sister smirked at us. 'I know exactly what she's thinking.' I frowned at the thought. I rolled my eyes and me and the dog boy walked upstairs and into Kiba's room. I plopped down on his couch. 'This is one comfy coach.' I thought. "Sooooo..." I said. Just as Kiba was about to answer, Akamaru ran through the door with a toy in his mouth. Then Moonfang jumped him. They rolled around on the middle of the floor, wrestling over the toy. Me and Kiba laughed. Kiba picked up the toy and threw it out of the room. "You were saying?" "Umm... I forgot!" I laughed at Kiba's forgetfulness on what he was saying and suck deep into the couch. "Man this couch is soft." As soon as I said that, I felt tired. I yawned... AGAIN. I laid down on the coach and stared at the ceiling, falling asleep within a couple minutes.

NEXT DAY

I eyes slowly open as I realize someone is shaking me. "Hey, Anna, wake up. It's morning." said Kiba, pointing to the window. I look out the window, and sure enough, it was daytime. "Arf!" Akamaru barked as he started to take Moonfang outside. I followed the dogs outside with Kiba. "Arf!" Akamaru barked. "Well, I think we should take you home." Kiba said, starting to walk the direction of my house. I nodded and followed him. He waved as a goodbye as we reached our destination. I closed the door to my house, went to my room to change. I chose a indigo shirt that had a fake slash in it (really emo, sorry), black skinny jeans, a red hoodie, and my red converse. Moon fang barked at me saying to hurry up. I then came downstairs and opened the door. Moonfang dashed in the direction of the park. I ran after her. 'Why Moonfang...' I thought. I stopped as we reached the park. I looked around. Kiba was no where is sight. I sighed as I sat on the bench. I reached over and grabbed a stick, which I threw. Moonfang chased after the stick, only to bring it back to me. We continued this process for a while. I threw it again. But this time, Moonfang didn't come back. "Moonfang?" I said. "MOONFANG!?" I yelled. I started to franticly run around. "Where could she have gone?" I ask myself out loud as I continue to search around the park. I searched for hours on end. I didn't hear anything, no barking, no whining, nothing. I started to panic. "MOONFANG!?WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled. At that moment, I heard a small pitiful whine. I grabbed Moonfang and ran to the nearest hiding spot. In a tree. I heard a voice I recognized. But I didn't trust it. But I couldn't stand waiting as Moonfang died in my arms. "O-Over here..." I said. I heard a yelp behind me. I relaxed after that. "Akamaru where's Kiba?" I asked. "Arf!" He said and jumped down from the tree. I followed, running after him. " AKAMARU WHERE DID YOU GO!?" The dog boy yelled in the distance I asked her what happened, but she didn't answer me. I didn't bother asking twice.

Elizabeth's POV

I walk out of the house to go look for Anna. She hadn't been at the park, I I was guessing she was at Kiba's place. I skip over to the Inuzuka compound and ring the bell. Anna opens the door then hugs me. "What happened?" I ask. "Moonfang got hurt!" She whined. "Is she dead?" I asked. "If she was I would be on the floor crying, or bawling." She answered through tears... "So...she's just hurt?" "YES YOU DUMBASS!" I sweat marked and patted her back. "Okay then. Let's go see her." "So...she's just hurt?" "YES YOU DUMBASS!" I sweat marked and patted her back. "Okay then. Let's go see her." We walk to the medical room Moonfang was at. We open the door. Kiba was examining Moonfang with his sister. "She'll be okay," Older sister started, "If you leave her here a few days. I can mold her a new ear that will function as the same." You look at Anna nd she her smile. "Great! Thanks so much!"

Lee's POV

'Wonder where she went?' I thought. "ELIZABETH?!" I called. I walk outside. "Are you out here?" No answer. I shrug. "Oh well, she must be at the store or something." I continue to walk until I reach my favorite spot, the lake. I look on the rocks to see Gaara sitting there. "Hello Gaara!" I say cheerfully. He looks at me creepily. I slowly step away. "Now!" Gaara yells. I feel something attach to my body. I turn around to see Kankuro. "Got you, heheh." "W-what's going on here?" I ask the sand ninja. Gaara gets off the rocks and walks close to me. I attempt to free myself from the chakra strings, but that ended in failure. Kankuro then ties the chakra strings onto a tree. "Here he his, Gaara." Sneered Kankuro. The red head walks up to me and licks my ear. I shiver and stare at him. "W-wha..." I stammer. Kankuro rolls his eyes. "So you really are dumb, aren't you?" I frown. "I'm not dumb!" I yell. The puppeteer ties chakra strings around my mouth, causing me unable to talk. "Don't you get it?" Gaara asked. "I am going to rape you!"

My eyes widen as shock paralyzed my body. "Mmm!" I mumble. The GINGER slowly starts taking off his clothes, as well as Kankuro. Once Gaara finished his clothes, he preceded to take off my jumpsuit. I squirmed as he easily slipped it off, as well as my boxers. I blushed as struggled against the strings. "Look at that, he doesn't want to play with us." Kankuro joked, even though it was true. I did NOT want to play with those creeps. "Mmm! Mmmff!" I say. Gaara smirks and Kankuro takes off the chakra strings. I try and run for it, only to be caught by some more strings. "H-hey! Let me go!" I shouted. "No way! I am having way to much fun!" Gaara says, smiling freakishly. Kankuro pulls me back and makes me get on my knees. I blush as the puppet master steps toward me. He preceded to point the tip at my mouth. "No! NO!" I yelled. Gaara smirked. "Do it."

Kankuro shoved his dick into my mouth. "Mmmmhfff!" I shouted, only to be muffled. Tears began to form at the edges of my eyes as Kankuro started to shove himself into my mouth. "Mmhh!" Gaara smiled. "Do you like it?" I shake my head. "Good. Now make him bend over while sucking, Kankuro. Kankuro smiled as he bent me over. Gaara got behind me. He placed the top of his dick in my ass. "MMMMHFF!" I cried as he continued to push all the way into me. I cried out in pain, only to be muffled. Gaara licked my ear. "I'm all in." He looked at me to see me crying. "My my. Tears already? Maybe you aren't as strong as I thought." I glance at him to see lust in his eyes. I shiver in fear. Gaara smirks. "Kankuro. I think he can handle a little more." My eyes widen as he starts to thrust harder into my mouth, making me choke. "Good job," Gaara said, "But now it's my turn." He started to move in and out of me. "Mm mm mm!" I panted with the thrusts. "Do you think he likes it?" Gaara asks. Kankuro looks at my choking. "Yeah."

My eyes widened at Kankuro's lie. I hated it. I felt so used, incapable of doing anything for myself. "Mmmm!" I struggle. Gaara stops his painful trusts and frowns. "Are you sure?" Kankuro nodded. "Sure I'm sure." I slowly pass out from choking, which was caused by Kankuro.

TIME SKIP

I wake up to see Kankuro looking at me. "Hey, he's up Gaara! Let's do some more!" Gaara sighed, sitting on the ground next to me. "I'm tired from doing his fainted body, I don't feel like doing any more." I coughed, spitting up blood and cum. My eyes widened. "So it wasn't a dream..." I thought out loud. "Nope. This is reality!" Kankuro smirked. I looked up at him with frightened eyes. Gaara got off the ground and pointed by the tree I was tied up too. "Your clothes are somewhere over there. And if you tell ANYONE about what happened, I will kill you." I weakly nodded. Gaara smirked and patted my head. "Good boy. Now me and Kankuro will be leaving." They both put of their clothes and left. I crawled over to my jumpsuit and slipped it on, along with my boxers. I coughed up some more blood and cum as I stood up. I started walking home, sometimes stumbling. Then I fell down and fainted again.

**Oh no! What will happen to our young, bowl-haircut friend? Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Time to end this, Gaara!

**Hi! It would mean a lot to me if you read my other story, Kitties of Konoha! Thanks!**

Elizabeth's POV

I walk back to from the clinic to an empty house. 'I thought I told Lee to stay home!' I quickly walked back outside. "Lee!" I called. I frowned. Where would he be? I snapped my fingers. The lake! That's his favorite place. I run to the water. No Lee. "Lee!" I yelled. "Mmahh..." A moan answered my call. I look to see Lee on the ground. "Lee! Oh my God! What happened?" He coughed up blood and...cum?! "LEE WHY IS THERE CUM HERE?!" I shouted at him. "Sorry...I'm s-so sorry..." He said in a course whisper. My eyes lost their killer intent as I kneeled next to him. "Lee? What happened? Please tell me!" I asked him as I put in head into my lap. "Sand...sand everywhere..." My eyes widened. "Chakra strings...I couldn't escape...so sorry..." "GAARA DID THIS TO YOU!?" I screamed. He fainted. I slung him over my shoulder and ran to the closest hospital. I burst in. The counter lady looks at me. "Hi what can we-" I slam my hands on the table. "My boyfriend was just raped and you say HI?!" She frowned "Usually it's the other way around-" "JUST HEAL HIM!" She quickly nodded as she called some doctors, who brought him into the emergency room. If it was Gaara I was up against I needed back up. I thought of some people, when Anna came to mind, I knew she would just laugh. But it was worth a shot.

TIME SKIP

I knocked on Anna's door. I heard footsteps coming to the door. Anna opened it. "ANNA I NEED YOUR HELP!" I yelled. Anna's eyes lit up in worry. "WHAT'S WRONG!? ARE YOU HURT OR ANYTHING !? She asked. " No... but Lee is." She frowned and closed the door. I sighed. 'I knew it. I'll have to do it myself.' Just as I was walking away the door opened. To my surprise, it was Anna. Holding the sword she hurt Lee with. She had a smirk on her face. "Let's go beat the shit out of Gaara!" She said. "How did you now it was Gaara?!" I asked in surprise. "I knew you wouldn't come to me if it were anyone else." She said. I smile as I walk back to my house. Anna followed. "I'll be right back!" I assured her as I went in. I looked through Lee's stuff and found his special sword, along with the shrunken Lee had thrown at Gaara during the Chunin exams. 'For the manga's sake..." I said as pulled out a familiar green jumpsuit. "He said you can kick serious butt in this. And need to kick butt." I quickly changed into Lee's normal attire minus the Konoha belt and bandages I wore a purple ribbon instead of the hyate. I placed my weapons in their correct pouches as I walked out to Anna. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Anna shouted. I looked down at my jumpsuit. "Lee said you can kick butt with it on, though it's a little big..." I pulled out the rusty shrunken. "Why didn't you bring NEW shrunken?" I shrugged. "These aren't actually that old, they are just damaged from the sand. "Sand?" "Oh, yeah, Lee fought with them at the Chunin exams. "Ohhh!" Anna nodded in understanding. I pulled out Lee's sword. "And I got this puppy. Lee said to only us it in emergencies, because it can cut through almost anything." Anna smiled. "Let's go kick ass."

Anna and I went to the lake to see if the culprit was there. Anna right away saw the GINGER and hid. I hid as well Let the battle begin.

Gaara turned around. "Someone is here." I stiffened and got in ready position. Anna looked at me and smiled. "3..." Gaara looked around. "2..." He started walking to the rocks, where we were hiding. "1...GO!" "Not so fast!" Sneered someone behind us. We turned to see Kankuro. "I GOT THIS!" Anna screamed. She lunged at Kankuro with an epic amount of speed. Her eyes intent to kill. "Anna swerved around him and ended up kicking his back into a tree. ' Like what happened with Lee.' I thought. "Keep focused." Turn to see sand coming at me. I dodged it. I heard a scream. I whip my head to see Anna holding Kankuro by the neck. It must be a death grip by the way Kankuro was gasping for air when finally, he passed out. I suddenly felt sand wrap around me. I glared at Gaara, who had took advantage of the time I spent looking at Anna. The ginger walked closer to me. "Hey baby. I'm digging the jumpsuit. Want to come back to Suna with me?" 'WTF' I thought as I shouted "YOU RAPE MY BOYFRIEND AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO GO BACK TO SUNA WITH YOU, YOU PERV?!" "Well, shame, I will have to kill you now." "YOU CRAZY BASTERD!" I heard Anna yell. By the time he finished that sentence, she had the sword against his throat. "Trying to kill my friend are you?" She asked. Gaara looked shocked at the reaction time between strangling his friend, to threating to take his life away wth one swipe of her sword. 'How did she get here that fast to save me?' I turned to Kankuro who was face plated on the ground out cold. "I you hurt her, I'll kill you." Anna said with a smirk. I then felt the sand become loose. Gaara's eye's wide with shock. As the sand let me go, I ran up to Gaara. Lee-kun's face flashed in my mind. "Elizabeth! Stay back!" Anna yelled. By this time, Gaara used his sand to throw Anna off of him. The sand then went to attack me. I felt anger boiling up in me as I dodged the sand. I saw Anna run next to me. I smirked and ran at Gaara. Anna ran around, distracting him as I threw the shrunken at him. Out of the three, one of them hit his shoulder. He gently touched the place he was hurt and looked at his hand. "BLOOD! MY BLOOD!" He shrieked. Suddenly, Anna kicked Gaara in the ribs with a load crack. I got out Lee-kun's specialty sword. We charged Gaara. Anna shoving the sword through his back and mine went for the heart. "I'll see you in hell" Anna whispered as Gaara fell to the ground. His eyes went dull. He was dead. We pulled the swords out of him. I look at the sword. Lee's full name, Rock Hikari Lee was engraved in it. Now it had the blood of his worst enemy. He's going to be so proud that me and Anna killed Gaara. I looked at myself then at Anna. We were both covered in blood, both of ours and of Gaara's. Easy to say we went overkilled Gaara. "That was fun!" Anna said. "Agreed. Nice final blow." I said. "Thank you!" She said. "We should visit Lee-kun." I said. "As soon as we don't look like we killed someone." She said with a sweat mark. "Right." I said. I invited Anna over to wash up. I whiped off all the blood on me. I frowned as I realized I got Lee-kun's jumpsuit dirty. I changed into a Giraffe shirt, mini Jean skirt, baseball cap, and purple clogs. Anna changed into a wolf shirt and Jean shorts I had because I took her clothes to wash. "Are you ready?" She asked. I nodded. "Let's go."

TIME SKIP

We walk into Lees hospital's room. Lee was awake. 'Thank god.' I said to myself. I walked up to Lee. He smile at me, then realized Anna was here. She smirked." Your welcome." She said. Then smiled at him. " You never smiled at me before... what's making you do that now?" He asked looking confused. I smiled and whispered." We killed him. ". He looked even more confused. " You what.?" Anna repeated me whispering, "We...killed...Gaara!" She said. I expected Lee to not approve of us killing anyone, but he smiled. "About time someone but him in his fucking place. He doesn't deserve to be here, the scum." I gasped a little. Lee usually NEVER swore. I guess that rape really did it. I smiled and kissed Lee on the cheek. "Yep, we beat him honey. Are you proud?" He grinned. "I'm more than just proud! We should all go to lunch at Ichiraku's! Kiba can come too!" Anna cheered. "Ramen!" Lee smiled then coughed up a little blood and cum. "Thanks Lee!" I said, blushing a little bit.

Kiba's POV

Akamaru was trying to get Moonfang walking around. I smiled and walked out of the clinic. Akamaru followed me giving up. I was surprised when he sniffed the air and ran ahead. I then saw Anna petting Akamaru's head. I ran up to her. She then said. "Lee's buying all of us lunch. What to come?" "What's the occasion?" You have come with me to find out." She said. I raised an eyebrow but followed her to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Lee and Elizabeth were already there, ordering. I ordered a pork miso with extra pork for Akamaru. I looked at her. "NOW will you tell me why I'm getting treated to lunch by Lee?" She sighed. "Okay." Elizabeth beat her to it. "We killed Gaara!" She said in a whisper. "What she said." Anna agreed. "You WHAT!? Anna! I told you, killing is wrong." She sweat dropped. "You never said that..." A anger mark formed on my head. "You know what I mean!" She rolled her eyes as she passed me my ramen. "Now eat." I sighed as I gave Akamaru some of my extra pork and started to eat the ramen.

Anna's POV

'Wow you thought that would work, Kiba?' I thought.' At least avoiding conversation is easier with Ramen .' I started eating the Ramen I ordered I noticed Kiba glaring at me. I glared back. Giving up, Kiba turned away. 'Haha I win.' I thought as I triumphantly went back to eating my ramen. I looked over at Lee. He was on his third bowl. 'What the fuck How can someone eat that fast!' I looked back at Kiba. He was glaring. 'Stop glaring and let me enjoy the lunch I am not paying for!' I thought as I went to eat the heavenly food.

Lee's POV

I finished paying for everyone's food as we said our goodbyes. I walked with Elizabeth back to the hospital. The counter lady looked at us. "Why are you back?" "Lee's a patient here...?" Elizabeth answered. She rolled her eyes. "He's basically healed. Go home and get rest." "Oh, okay..." She said as she took my hand and led me home. I unlocked the door to the house. Elizabeth led me in and ran into our bedroom. She picked up my emergency sword "I used your emergency sword!" She said happily. :It still has blood on it!" I smiled. "I'm proud of you!" She smiled triumphantly as she put the sword back in its place. We walk out of the bedroom. "Honey, I'm gunna run over to the training grounds for some training. Be back soon!" I yelled. "Okay! Be back for dinner!" "I will!" I yelled as I closed the door.

TIME SKIP

I walked in to smell curry. "Hi Lee-kun! I made supper!" Elizabeth said as she brought two plates of steaming rice and curry. I smelled them and started to drool. She smiled. "Alright. Here's your curry." She handed me a plate. I started devouring the tasty goodness. "Mmmm. You make the BEST curry in the world." I commented with my mouth full. "Not as good as the curry of life!" She said. "Mmmmm I dunno about that." We both laughed. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said as she skipped off to the bathroom.

Elizabeth's POV

I quickly went to the bathroom and threw up. "Ugh." 'Must be a side effect of pregnancy.' I thought as I flushed and walked back outside to see Lee staring at my plate of untouched curry. "There is seconds." I said. I didn't see him run into the kitchen. It was all a blur. I smiled.

Anna's POV

'We're ninjas, our job is to kill or arrest people!' I thought. I opened the door to my house to see it trashed. " AGAIN!? ARE YOU SERIOUS KIBA!?" "Arf'" I turned to see Moonfang wagging her tail at me. " MOONFANG!" I yelled and ran over to her. I hugged the small puppy in my arms. Her ear looked like it had never been hurt. "I missed you Moonfang!" "Arf ruff!" I smiled. "You're welcome." I looked up to see Kiba. " Ok... thanks." I said. "And why did you rash my house?" He shrugged. "I got hungry." I sighed. "Let's clean this up." "Fine..." I handed him a duster and pan as I got out the vacuum. "Why do you get the vacuum and I get...this?" He asked. "Because I am awesome. You can't deny." He glared and started cleaning.

TIME SKIP

We finally finish cleaning. I went to the fridge to see what he ate. " WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled when I saw the fridge almost empty. "You piece of shit!" I said and ran at him. He dodged. "It wasn't that much!" He protested. "It was my whole fridge!" He looked at me. "Oops?" "Get ready to die!" I yelled. I grabbed the sword I killed Gaara with and ran at him. He grabbed a katana that was on the counter. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" I started screaming as I lunged at the wolf boy. He blocked my attack as he tried to strike at me. I dodged. He attempted to strike me again, only to end in failure. I ran and hid behind the counter. "Where are you?" He called. "You can't hide forever!" I jumped of my hiding place and sneaked up right behind Kiba. "Here I am." I whispered as his eyes widened. In midair, I dropped the sword and kicked him in the back. He crouched down. "Ahhh." He rubbed his back. I made my hands into the sign of the tiger. "A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" I yelled, shoving my fingers up his ass. He yelled as ran away from me. I laughed like a maniac, holding my fingers in the sign of the tiger above my head. "She's gone insane!" The dog boy yelled as he ran out of the house. "I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN INSANE!" I screamed after him. Akamaru followed his master out of the house. I closed the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8: Demons Unite!

**Hi guys! Another shocking chapter in Nothing I've Ever Known!**

Elizabeth's POV

I finished washing the dishes just as Lee came in. "Hi Lee-kun!" I greeted. "Hi Lizzie-chan! Do you need help with the dishes?" I shook my head. "I just finished." Lee smiled. "Can we go get ice cream?" He asked cheerfully. "Of course!" I answered. Lee grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, eager to get his ice cream. He pulled he all the way to his favorite candy shop. "Hi Lee! Elizabeth! How are you today?" The clerk greeted. We go there so often, the clerk knows our names by heart. "Great! We came here to get ice cream!" Lee announced. The clerk smiled. "Then pick out your flavor." "Chocolate!" I immediately said. "What do you want, Lee?" The man asked. Lee thought for a minute. "I would like vanilla!" He finally said. The clerk smiled and gave us the ice cream. "There you go!" Lee paid the man then walked out of the store. I followed. "I have something I want to show you!" Lee said as he took my hand and led me through the forest. "Where are we going, Lee?" I ask. He smiled. "You'll see." I was very confused. Suddenly, the black haired man stopped at tree. I looked up to see that he made little chairs built into the tree. Lee picked me up, bridal style, and hopped into to the top of the tree. I sat down in one of the chairs as he sat in the other. We watched the sunset, holding hands. Once it had fallen, we kissed for a while. "Lee...that was amazing!" I said as he started to pick me up again. "I felt like doing something romantic. So I built those chairs and planned to sit there at the sunset!" He explained as he ran back to my house. I smiled and blushed. 'He's so thoughtful!' I thought. We walked home to watch a movie and eat popcorn. I picked out the movie TITANIC! As the movie started, I brought out the popcorn. Late into the movie, the part where he let's go of the board, I hugged Lee. He looked at me sadly as he hugged me back. "Don't worry, that will never happen to us." He assured me. I smiled as I kept clutching him. Once the movie ended, we got changed and went to sleep.

IN THE MORNING!

I woke up feeling well rested. I went downstairs to see Lee. "LEE WANNA GO TO THE PARK?!" I asked rather loudly. "Sure!" He said. We both went upstairs to change, then headed off to the park. Once we arrived at the park, we saw Anna and Kiba sitting and talking. Lee started to go over to join them but I held him back. "What?" He asked. "We should see if we can try and pair them together!" Lee smiled. "That is a great idea, Lizzie-chan!" We crouched and hid behind a tree that was close to them. "What are we going to do?" Lee asked. Elizabeth looked around and saw the two puppies. "If we somehow make the two dogs make Anna and Kiba kiss, THEN...yeah, that's basically all I've got." Lee shrugged. "Good enough." It didn't take long for the puppies to smell out where we were. "Arf?" Moonfang barked. "Shhhhh!" I hushed the puppies. Akamaru tilted his head curiously. "You want your owners to like each other, right?" The dogs considered it for a moment before nodding. "Ok. So all you have to do is..." I quietly told them the plan. Akamaru barked. "Do you think you can do that?" I ask. They nod as they head for their masters. Moonfang jumped on Anna's head. "Hey Moonfang!" She greeted the puppy. Akamaru got on Kiba's lap. I smirked and Moonfang began moving crazily on Anna's head. "Moonfang? What the hell are you doing?" Moonfang arfed as she moved Anna's face and pushed it into Kiba's. She blushed and tried to break, but Moonfang kept her in place, as well as Akamaru with Kiba. Then Akamaru and Moonfang ran to the bush we were hiding. "Good dogs!" I said in a whisper. "That was awesome!" Lee said. All of a sudden the bush parted showing a very pissed off Anna and Kiba. He looked up in horror at the angry couple. "I think we should run now." Lee stated. "Yeah." I agreed as me, Lee, Moonfang, an Akamaru dashed away. "You arn't getting away, you little shits!" Anna screamed. "When I get my hands on you...!" Kiba shouted. Lee, who was much faster then me, quickly placed me on his back. The dogs got on either of my shoulders. "Hi ho Lee, away!" I yelled. Just before Lee had the chance, Anna tackled Lee to the ground. The dogs ran off and climbed up a tree to watch. Kiba had Lee by the throat. Anna and I were sword battling. She knocked the sword out of my hand. " Never do that again." She said darkly. I grabbed the sword and bent the metal with surprising force. I didn't really care that my hand was bleeding. I smirked as I felt of the...Elizabeth-ness vanished and was replaced with blood lust. I chuckled, though it was much deeper than my normal voice. Anna's eyes widened as she recognized that I was in my 'insane mode.' I easily snapped the sword in two. "I can do whatever I want." I said in a deep, scratchy voice. Kiba turned to Anna seeing me looking like a insane freak. "RUN! RUN LIKE A BOSS!" Anna screamed. "You think you can escape?!" I yelled, drool coming out of my mouth. Anna and Kiba ran for their lives. I got down on all fours and bolted after them. Lee ran up beside me. "W-what's wrong?" He asked. "Get on my back." I growled in my deep voice, still running. He gulped and got onto my back as I continued after Anna and Kiba. As soon as I started running, everything blackout. But could feel the ground under my hands. I found myself in a room. It was a black void. " Elizabeth..." Someone said. It sound unfamiliar. "Who's there?" I said. " Your demon." It said. I frowned. "Yeah, okay, I got that." The deep voice chuckled. "My name is Jigoku. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, finally." I smirk. "The pleasure's all mine, Jigoku." He laughed again. "Fiery. I like that." I chuckled. "Now, your body will start to change when you get into the real world. Do not worry, for I will take good care of it. You will still be conscious and tell me what to do some of the time, but..." I smiled. "Bring it on." "I'm sure friend Anna has some demon as well." Jigoku said. I gasped. 'Anna probably knows her demon by now. Damn it! Why am I always the last one to hear about these things?!' After the fight with Lee and with Gaara, I was now sure she met hers. "I think she knows hers. She might have summoned it twice now." The voice boomed. I nodded. "Yeah, that seems legit." "Okay. Get ready. Stand up straight." I quickly nodded and stood as stiff as a board. Suddenly, A light flashed and I was out into the real world. I tried moving, but I could not do anything. I sighed as I remembered that Jigoku told me " You will still be conscious and tell me what to do some of the time, but..." Let the games begin.

Anna's POV

I ran up a tree and turned to see Elizabeth transform. Her hair started to flame up and body started to turn skeletal. Elizabeth body started to structure into the fours as her hands started to merge together to form hooves. She cried a weird, metallic neigh. Lee automatically got off of her. Her clothes burnt up to show her suddenly black, skeletal, horse-like body. She cried again as she grew in size. All of a sudden, I fell unconscious. I was in a dark room. "Hello again, Anna." I turned to see Kyukusao Okami. " How's it goin' bro?" I asked politely. "Just fine, I'm taking over again." Okami said. " Ok." I said and allowed my demon to take over. I was then teleported back to reality.

Third person POV

Anna jumped down from the tree. She had red eyes, a fiery tail and blood red ears. She fire running down her back. Elizabeth now also has a horse tail and ears, fire also going down the back. The demons clashed. Fire spewed everywhere. Lee, Kiba, and the dogs all ran for cover by a tree. Moonfang whimpered. Lee pet her, making her somewhat better. They are still in shock in what is happening. 'How could a nice, happy girl like Elizabeth turn into that?' Lee worryingly thought as he continued to pet the huskey. Elizabeth cried the metallic neigh again. Time stopped when a hoarse howl was heard. Anna had become more wolf like. Her hands formed to paws. Her claws were like a grizzly bears. Fangs over grown for the mouth to fit. Fur, jet black on a bloody red. A howl erupted form her she was now fully a hellhound. The collar came last. A spinal cord wrapped around her neck. She began to grow in size. Elizabeth and Anna now had a stare down. Their eyes where menacing, Elizabeth's sockets had no eyes. Just fire. Anna's were blood red. Elizabeth stomped her hoof, cracking the ground beneath it. Anna howled, and all the leaves of the tree she was under flew off. It was unimaginable of what they were capable of, just seeing how a simple stomp and howl could do so much damage to the environment around them. Suddenly, Anna lunged at Elizabeth with incredible speed. Elizabeth swiftly dodged with speed that matched Anna. Anna growled as she jumped, again, at Elizabeth. She dodged, this time getting her thigh cut by Anna's incredibly long claws. She neighed as Anna grabbed the joint of her hip. A very good place to hold onto, it's easy to cling to. Elizabeth bucked and Anna flew off, obviously forgotten that she could use that to counter it. Just before she hit the tree, Anna remembered she use that. She flipped in midair and using her hind legs, pushed off the tree and bit down on the neck, bellow the cheek. Using her fangs, clamped down, using her the force to push the fire horse down. The horse kicked the hellhound in the ribs, forcing the air out. Landing on all fours, the hellish wolf stood there panting, the fire horse got up panting. With a whinny, the horse ran and surrounded the wolf with the dirt she had kicked up from running. Anna could not see anything. Suddenly, Elizabeth reared, stomping on the wolf's back. A crack could be heard from miles away. The wolf bit the horses ankle, causing Elizabeth to fall and land with a lot of force, due to the fact that she had more mass then she normally did. The horse and wolf got up, wheezing. One final glare and they both fell. Lee freaking out and the same with Kiba, us transforming back to normal. Lee ran over to Elizabeth, whose ankle and neck had bite marks in it. Both of their clothes have re-generated. Kiba and the dogs ran over to Anna, who's stomach had serious bruises. Anna's lower back was a little broken. The men both took each of the girls and went to Elizabeth and Lee's house, the closest house from the current location they were in.

TIME SKIP

**Yes, I stopped it at a time skip XD The girls are demons? Who saw that coming? I did!**

**Reader: You're the author! You should!**

**Oh yeah...**


	9. Chapter 9: The Date!

**Hi! This chapter is about Kiba and Anna's growing relationship! Enjoy!**

Elizabeth's POV

I wake up to see Lee above me. "Ah! Lizzie-chan is awake!" He informed cheerfully as he kissed my cheek. "Hm? Where am I?" I mumble. Lee smiles. "You're at the house!" I look around. Sure enough, I was at my house. The bedroom, more specificity. "Wow..." Anna walked over into the bedroom when Lee walked out. "So your finally up?" I nodded. "Kyukusao Okami told me you were demon." She said. "Did you meet your demon in the fights with Lee and Gaara?" I asked out of random. " I first met Okami when I was fighting Lee." I nodded. "Jigoku told me you opened your demon two times before." I frowned. "And why am I hearing about this now?" She shrugged. "I guess I didn't feel like telling you. No biggie." I sighed. "Whatever." "Well, I made lunch, so go and get it if you're hungry." I nodded and jumped out of bed and followed Anna to get food. Anna and I both ate like were never fed. Anna ate the most sandwiches out of all of us. 'These are some damn good sandwiches.' I thought. Both Lee and Kiba looked wary of me and Anna. She noticed, put the sandwich down, and said," I'm no different than I was before the demons. So why are you wary of me." She asked, getting depressed. I rolled my eyes. "Anna. Think about it. We both just turned into hellish demons right in front of them. I would be wary too." Lee winked at me, as if to tell me 'Thanks.' Anna smiled. "Okay, that makes sense." "So what should we do now?" Kiba asked. I shrugged. "What do you guys want to do?" We decided on shopping. Anna wasn't totally sure on the subject, but went along. Her mood lightened as we went into Hot Topic. The store had t-shirts lined on a wall. "See, some shopping is fun!" I told her as we started to look at the shirts. I ended up getting a nyan cat shirt. Anna got an amazing wolf shirt. We paid for our items and we walked out of the store. After we all shopped, we went to the park. Anna fell asleep on the bench we were sitting at, taking up all the space there was. " Fine, be like Anna." I said and sat down on the ground next to the bench. I realized that the ground was very uncomfortable, so I got up and walked around for a bit. I skipped along the path as the birds sang. I hummed the tune of fighting dreamers for a while before I got back to the bench. Anna was awake and was still taking up all the room on the bench. She was talking to Kiba about some subject. 'Probably something about dogs or wolves.' I thought. I walked over to Anna, who was lying on her stomach, and sat in the center of her back. "Elizabeth my back is still broken!" She said through coughing. Just as she said it, she rolled onto her side causing me to fall off her back. "Fuck... why did you do that?" she said sitting up her back. "Because you looked like a dolphin..." I said truthfully. She face palmed, as well as Kiba. I quickly slung her over my back. "Damn, how did you get so strong?!" I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've always been this strong. I guess someone was underestimating me." She scoffed. I laughed as me, her, and Kiba walked to my house. Once we arrived, I placed her on the couch and examined her back I looked at Kiba. "She will be bedridden for about three days, unlike Lee, who stayed that way for a week. Her brake is nothing that serious, just use his medicine every five hours." I handed her my 'special stuff', as Lee calls it. He nodded. "Thanks. How did you know all that stuff by looking at her, though?" I sighed. "Well, I am a...doctor, I guess. I don't have a degree but I know a lot more than the people with degrees know. I also like creating medicine, like the 'special stuff'." He looked at the can I had given him earlier. "Oh! That makes sense!"

Anna's POV

"Yo Anna, you awake?" I opened my eyes to see Elizabeth and Lee sitting there. I rolled over," Let me fucking sleep..." I mumbled. "GET UP LAZY ASS!" Elizabeth screamed in my ear. I looked at the clock. "What do you want at 4:30 in the morning." I said with a yawn. Elizabeth paused. "Hi!" She and Lee said at the same time. They both ran down the hall like elephants. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I yelled and sat up, causing my back to flare up with pain. I yelled in pain. Elizabeth came in. "Don't do that. You still need to keep still. "Not my fault!" I said. "Besides, you ARE in my house. You follow my rules." I looked around, and, indeed I was in her and Lee's house. "Now get on your back." I turned around onto my stomach and raised an eyebrow. She took a can of...jelly...marmalade...something along those lines. I instantly felt relief. "See? That's the stuff I used on Lee. You still shouldn't move around much, but you can get up and shit." Elizabeth started to walk out of the room. "Oh, and..." I looked at her. "Holler if you need anything!" She said cheerfully as she walked out of the room fully. "Finally I can sleep." I said. As I started drifting off to sleep, a bark told me otherwise. Turning over, I saw Moonfang. "Hey Moonfang!" I said tiredly. " Arf!" She said. And with that, curled up beside me. I fell asleep a minute later.

Elizabeth's POV

I walked slowly out of the room and allowed Moonfang in. "Take good care of her, girl." She barked and happily went to her master's room. I shut the door then headed for the living room, where two boys where talking. Curiosity got the best of me as I hid behind a wall, listening to their conversation. For a while, they talked about random things like training and attack moves. It seemed the two had opened up to each other, since me and Anna where such close friends. I smiled and turned to walk away as I heard, "So you like Anna?" I went back to the wall and listened. "Yeah, I mean, she's nice." Lee laughed. "No, like LIKE like." Kiba sighed. "I think so. I don't really know though...it's tough." Lee hm'ed. "Yeah, I get you. When I first met Elizabeth, we automatically became best friends, since we have so much in common. She didn't find me weird, ugly, or crazy. She accepted me how I was, unlike Sakura. By then, my heart was torn between Sakura and her. So I decided to make it a challenge. I watched Elizabeth for a day and Sakura for a day. Elizabeth trained, had ramen, and did pretty cool things. Sakura...well...she sat with Ino, talking and gossiping about other ninjas. She called me, of course, weird, and that I would never get a girlfriend." Lee scoffed. "That day, I decided, I would ask Elizabeth to lunch. And that's how it started." He finished. Kiba chuckled. "That's quite a story. Say, could you give me some tips?" "Sure." This time, I smiled and walked away. They are definitely getting along. I walked away to find Anna. 'She's got to hear this!' I thought excitedly. I walked into the room to find Anna... asleep. 'How often does she sleep?' I thought. I walked over to Anna. Moonfang woke up and barked at me. I tried to waking her up for 10 minutes. When I finally gave up, Moonfang looked at me, then walked over to Anna and licked her nose. Her eye flew open. She looked at me. "What do you want this time?" She asked. " You will not believe this " I said. "Kiba likes you! Like, LIKE like!" She blushed. "And where did you get this false information?" She asked. "It isn't false! I just heard Lee and Kiba talking about it in the other room!" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." "Okay, so it went like this. Lee asked Kiba is he like you and he and he said you were nice. Lee meant LIKE like. Then Kiba said that he didn't know and that it was complicated. Then Lee told his love life story. Kiba even asked Lee for some tips at the end!" Anna sighed. "If Kiba asked Lee for tips, I am scared." I frowned and huffed. "Lee can be very romantic sometimes." "Yeah, sure." "Why did you tell me this?" She said. "Because its true!" I said happily to her. " And you have another day to rest, so we can shop again!" I added. " Fine. I need better cloths anyway." She said. I re-applied the ointment as we then headed out to Forever 21. Anna looked at me, confused. "Why are we going to this sleazy store?" I rolled my eyes. "To get you girly things! Like necklaces and dresses!" She sighed, but followed me in. I started browsing the racks. "Besides, the clothes are pretty cheap. Use it a few times, then throw it away." She sighed as she looked in the same rack. "Remember, we are looking for a cute, short, summer dress for you." "I don't like wearing dresses though. And don't even start on the skirts." She said. I frowned. "But Anna..." I said sounding like a three year old. "No." She said. "Fine. How about some jewelry?" I asked. "Sure." She said sounding bored. While she was looking at the jewelry, I went and looked in the dresses. I found a cute, short, baby blue one. I quickly brought it over to her. "Look!" I exclaimed, showing her the dress. "I said NO." "But it's a cute dress!" "NO." "Come on, you have to at least try it on!" She sighed. "Fine." I walked to the dressing room to have her try on the dress. After she put it on, it didn't look as good as I thought. I sighed. "Don't go anywhere!" She nodded and hung out by the dressing rooms as I went to go find more outfits. I grabbed a orange top with yellow pants. She looked way too fierce. I grabbed a really oversized grey top and ripped jeans. Too messy, thrown together. I found some nice dark jeans with a blue top with a brown belt. The top was oversized, but not to the extreme. The collar was a nice brown leather. When she tried it on, I gave her thumbs up. "That's the one!" "And now for the jewelry!" I said, dragging her to the jewelry department. We looked around for a bit until something caught my eye. It was a long gold chained necklace with a golden howling wolf head. I ran over to Anna. "Look! It would go perfectly!" She actually smiled and held up gold earrings, which where wolves. I smiled as we bought the jewelry and outfit. We headed out. I walked home with Anna and her new cloths." You wanna show the guys?" I asked. She blushed almost instantly. "No..." She said. "You have to. Or I'll keep nagging you." I said. But she wasn't listening. "Why do you have to stare off into space when you're needed?" I asked. "I don't, I always have. It's the same with stars, you can't just ignore them." She said. She rolled her head back at me, cracking it a few times. Before she could move, I grabbed her hand and opened the door, to see the guys watching the television. "And now..." They looked at me. "Anna!" I stepped out if the way to show her in the new outfit. Kiba got a nosebleed while Lee blushed a little. "She didn't want to wear anything fancier, so this is the fanciest we got." Kiba smiled. "Ready for dinner?" He asked Anna as he took off his hoodie to reveal short-ish hair. She blushed, for this was the first time most of us had seen him like that. "Wait, you knew about this?" Kiba nodded. "Yeah, it was Elizabeth and Lee's idea." Boy, did we run out of that room quick.

Anna's POV

I almost lost it. 'They planned everything.' I thought. "Well well well, that's a nice outfit." Okami said. 'What now!?' I said to him, mentally. "Just saying, you should socialize more with your friend there." He said. 'Okami shut up. I give you time to wreck something later.' I said to him. " YAY!" He said, sounding like a three year old. I then entered into reality.

I walked down and sat by Kiba, who was wearing kakis and a red polo shirt. I smiled and blushed as he held my hand and led me too the door. "Ladies first." I blushed harder as I stepped outside. "So, where are we going?" I asked. Kiba smiled. "It's a nice pizza place." I smile as he led me a few blocks to the pizza place. Since he had already made reservations, we got our table quickly. The waiter gave us our menus before walking away. I scanned over and decided I want a slice of cheese pizza with a nice coke. Kiba decided on that too. The waiter came back and took our order. We started to talk about random things like wolves. "So yeah, that's basically our final attack, Akamaru and I's..." He finished. I smiled. "it's cool how you guys can transform into a giant, two-headed wolf. I wish I could do that with Moonfang."

Kiba's POV

Okay, I impressed her with my skills. Now...umm...oh yeah! "Well you still can, though me and Akamaru took a while to master that move." Our food suddenly arrived. I smelled the pizza as I dug in. Lee's words echoed through my brain. "Always be polite and use manners!" I stopped chowing and took smaller bites and sips. We ate pretty fast. I left the bill as we left the place. Anna looked at me. "That was actually fun." Lee spoke once again. "Once a woman says something about having fun, go in for the kiss. It's their way of asking for it." I gulped as I took her hand in mine. She closed her eyes, blushing. I kissed her slowly. After we broke our kiss, I walked her home. "See you soon!" She called as I walked to my house. I smirked.

Nailed it.


	10. Chapter 10: Kiba meets Okami?

**Yo! Here's the chap!**

Anna's POV

I ran out to the middle of nowhere. "Ok" I said. I stood still. Okami then transformed, but this time it wasn't me who transformed. I felt a fiery feeling in my head. I blacked out shortly after." Hey, Anna. Are you ok?" A voice asked. "Who is that?" I asked. "Anna... It's me, Okami!" He said cheerfully. "Am I...Dude, how are you here right now." I said. "Easy, I'm the kind of demon you can summon outside of you." He said. " Ok... so I'm not crazy when I say this. I talking to a hellhound demon, who's speaks human." "Nope!" He said. I sighed in relief. "Soooo... I can destroy stuff now?" The hellhound asked. I smirked. "Yeah." The hound howled with joy as he began to tear down trees around us. Within an hour he was done. Both of us smirked and said in unison, "Fuck you mother nature." We looked at each other and brofisted, well bropawed. "What now?" He asked. "The closest house is Elizabeth's house, so let's go!" I said and started walking. I felt myself lift off the ground. Okami threw me lightly into the air, only for me land on his back. "Okay, let's go!" He said and bounded off. I felt like I was riding a fluffy black horse with paws. " Awesome!" I said as we stopped at Elzabeths house. I rang the doorbell. Lee opened. "Hi Anna-san and wolf friend! Elizabeth's in the backyard. Follow me." I was surprised at how did not seem the slightest bit shocked. Well, that's Lee. Outside, Elizabeth was brushing her demon. I looked at her, confused. "How did your demon get out of you?" I asked. "Jigoku said that he needed a brushing. So I am brushing him." She put on a layer of conditioner before going back to brushing. Jigoku and Okami glared at each other. Jigoku stomped his hoof. Elizabeth looked at Okami and walked over to me. Okami growled a warning. Elizabeth didn't care. Jigoku walked up besides Elizabeth. The Nightmare and the Hellhound were not friends, rivals. "Soooo, how was dinner?" I blushed. "Ooooooh I bet you got a kiss out of it." I blushed harder. "Y-yeah, I did." Elizabeth whistled. "Nice!" "So I guess it was fun." Anna concluded. "I told you!" As our friendly conversation continued, Jigoku and Okami didn't talk or make eye contact. "You should wash Okami, he looks like he could use one." Elizabeth said. " Ok... I'm not sure if he would enjoy it..." I said. Just then, Moonfang came through the door. She froze when she saw Okami. Okami saw her as well. Moonfang's tail wagged. She ran up to Okami and started to run around him. Okami chuckled and went along with it. "Awwwws, that's cute." Elizabeth said. "Arf!" barked Moonfang happily as she hugged the wolf. Elizabeth smiled and handed me a brush. "You said you wanted to wash Okami, right? Then let's do it!" I nodded and called Okami over. "Hmm?" He wondered what was going on. "Okami time for a bath!" Elizabeth called before grabbing the collar around Okami's neck." ELIZABETH LET HIM GO! FOR FUCK SAKE I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY OWN DEMON!" I said. I whistled as she let go, Okami briefly nodded and ran over to me. His flames were gone by the time he stopped and sat in front of me. She rolled her eyes. "Moonfang bath time?" Moonfang yipped and ran over to Elizabeth, who was done with Jigoku. She patted the puppies head as she began brushing her. I slowly dragged my brush along the hell hound's prickly fur. As I brushed him, I realized he had blood on his fur that was not brushing out of his fur. I took a sponge and started to wash is fur. "Geez Okami, how on earth did you get blood on you. You didn't have this on the way here?" I said. "It's fine." He said. I rolled my eyes and continued scrubbing him, occasionally wetting the sponge. I frowned as the blood would not come off. Elizabeth handed me a two in one shampoo and conditioner bottle. I smiled and accepted it as I rubbed it on Okami. Now I easily got all the blood off in no time. After the needed bath to get blood out of his fur, he decided it would be funny to get us wet. He shook himself until his fur was almost dry. After that, he had a furry Mohawk going down his back. "That's real funny, Okami." I said. He chuckled. "EEWWWWW! I SMELL LIKE WET DAWG!"Elizabeth yelled. I laughed as I brushed down his new haircut. Elizabeth was brushing Moonfang, who seemed to enjoy all of the attention. Elizabeth giggled as she ran her brush through the knots in Moonfang's fur. I did the same with Okami. "All done Okami." I said. "Thanks!" He said. Moonfang ran up to him and started trying bite his tail. This went on for about an hour, when Kiba came into the yard. "Hey Anna..." he looked at Okami. "Who's that?" He asked. "The question is who are you?" Okami said back. Kiba looked at Okami as if he grew another head. "Uhhhhh...Kiba...Inuzuka...?" He said, unsure. "Good. I am Okami. It's a pleasure." The wolf dipped his head in greeting. Kiba blink a few times until realizing. "HOLY SHIT THE DOG TALKS!" He started to run around like a crazy person yelling something about a talking wolf. Akamaru came up and sniffed Okami. He barked at him as to say 'Hello!' and walked over to Moonfang. They began playing immediately.

TIME SKIP

I opened the door to my house. I felt like I was being followed again. Okami and Moonfang walked in. I realized. Moonfang was asleep. Okami was carrying her like a mom wolf does with a pup. "That's really nice of you." I said. He muffled a thank you through his teeth. He set her down gently in her bed. She quickly snuggled up into the fluffiness. I sat on my couch and petted the giant wolf as I turned on the television. He wagged his tail and watched as well. "Wow. These people are dumb!" He noted as he started at the new broadcast that was going on. "You said it." I agreed. "What's the show called?" He said. "Ridiculousness." I said. "These people have no life." We said in unison. "Ha! That's funny." I heard someone say. I turned my head to see Kiba sitting next to me. "I LOCKED MY WINDOWS! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" I yelled. He looked guiltily at the broken window. "KIBA! THAT'S BREAKING AND ENTERING!" I yelled. The wolf boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." An anger mark formed on my head. "H-HEY! Oh, and, Kiba? You're paying for the broken window." I said. "Why do I have to pay, it's your house! He said. "YOUR THE ONE WHO BROKE THE GOD DAMNED WINDOW!" I screamed. He huffed. "Your house..." I slapped him across his face. "Oww..." He rubbed his face. "PAY FOR THE DAMN WINDOW!" "Fine! Fine! Okay!" "Arf?" Akamaru barked. Moonfang woke up at the sound of Akamaru. She ran over to him as the two began playing. Okami chuckled at me slapping Kiba. Then heard Moonfang bark. His head shot to the noise. He walked over to Akamaru and picked him up like he did with Moonfang. Okami slowly walked over to Kiba and dropped Akamaru. "Uhhh..." Kiba said, having no idea what happened. Okami walked over to me and sat down. Akamaru jumped off Kiba's lap and went over to Moonfang again. Okami growled. Akamaru backed away. "Okami its fine. Don't be a protective bitch." I said. "Fine..." He said. Akamaru and Moonfang went back to playing. Moonfang playfully nipped Akamaru's ear. The small white dog yelped and licked her face. I laughed at the dogs. Okami grunted and laid down next to me, obviously not liking the whole situation. "Stop being such a stick in the mud!" I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Stick...in the...mud?" I face palmed. "Ya know what, forget about it." He hmfed in agreement. Okami suddenly sat up with an expression that confused me. He walked over both puppies and said something to them. He then picked up Moonfang and rand upstairs. Akamaru followed. I raised an eyebrow. Kiba looked confused as well. "What are they doing?" I wondered aloud. "Beats me!" said Kiba. Just then, Moonfang began running down the stairs. She jumped on Kiba's back. Akamaru then came down and did the same. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" I said. Kiba then fell over with all the weight on him. The dogs began licking his face. "Ugh..." Kiba said as he struggled to get out of the little dogs grasp. I started laughing at him. "H-hey! It's not funny! Suddenly, Akamaru jumped onto me. I was struggling against Akamaru. Okami just sat there, obviously waiting for something. Then Okami lunged at Kiba and I.


	11. Chapter 11: Lee's new talent and job?

**How's it goin', bros? Leave a review, it would help me out a lot! And here's the chapter!**

Elizabeth's POV

I said goodbye to Jigoku as he entered into my body once again. I then skipped into the back door of my house. I sniffed. "Food?" I fallowed the smell to the kitchen to see Lee in an apron, stirring a big pot with a soup spoon. "Lee?" He glanced at me. "Ah! Eliza-chan!" "Why are you making dinner?" He grinned. "Well, I figured that your hands are going to be full with the baby in seven months, so I am trying to learn how to cook!" I teared up. "Lee!" I ran up and hugged him. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He whispered. I buried my head in his shoulders. "I love you too, Lee. So much." We stayed like that until a timer rang. "Ah! The soup!" The black haired man ran back to the pot and tasted the soup. He handed me the spoon. I took a sip as my eyes widened. "It's amazing, Lee! Did you make this from scratch?" He blushed. "Well, yeah..." "You need to cook more often! You are a GREAT chef!" He smiled and gave me a bowl. "Let's eat!" I sat down with a bowl of soup at the table. Lee sat down next. I started eat the soup when I realized Jigoku standing by me again. "I thought you were not having dinner." I said. "It smelled good..." he said. I smiled as I quickly went into the kitchen got a bowl for the horse. When I came out I saw Lee petting the beast. "So, when you're inside her..." He started. I paused in mid-step to listen. "I know, I know, check on the baby, and don't do anything funny to it. I got it." He smiled. "Good!" Jigoku rolled his eyes. "You are so protective." He chuckled. I walked into the room and gave Jigoku the bowl. "Thanks." He started munching. "Yum, I knew it would taste as good as it smelled." He said and continued eating. Lee blushed. "Thank you!" Jigoku looked at him. "YOU made this?" He sheepishly nodded. "Wow. It's not burnt." Me and Lee laughed. "Hey, I serious, I'm surprised. Have you ever cooked before?" He said with a calm look. "Yes I have." Lee said. He was lying. I turned to see Jigoku and his reaction. He fake sneezed. "BULLSHIT!" He said. Lee looked down shamefully. "Okay, maybe a few TV dinners and things along those lines, but never anything like this." Jigoku nodded. "Thought so. But, kid, you have talent. This soup is the shit." I smiled. "He's right, Lee. You're an amazing cook!"

Lee's POV

I blushed and looked at my hands. I never knew I was this good at baking. 'I know! I can get a job in the culinary department!' I thought to myself as I continued to eat my soup. 'I'll look tomorrow.'

Anna's POV

Just as Okami was about to hit us, I jumped back, making him miss. "Okami sit!" I say. He sits down instantly. "My plan failed." He said looking down. "In your face!" Kiba yelled. Okami growled. "Okay! Okay! We cool! We cool!" Kiba said, putting his hands up in defense. I chuckled. "You're a scaredy-cat!" I mocked. "H-hey! I'm not a cat!" He yelled, anger mark forming on his head. "Scaredy-dog. Whatever. Same thing." "THEY ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!" "SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE DIFFERENT!" I yelled. Kiba fell silent. "Fine." He said. I looked away epicly. "Owned." Okami chuckled. "You say it gurl!" I peace signed. Kiba sweat dropped. "Ugh..." Okami jumped up onto the couch, pushing Kiba out of the way. Okami held up his paw. I high fived it. We continued to watch our TV show. Kiba scowled and sat on the arm of the couch. "Off, it will break." I said without looking at him. He glared and sat on the ground. Just then, Akamaru and Moonfang came in. They both sat on the arm. "Ahhh?!" Kiba protested. I shrugged. "You snooze, you lose." I smiled and got off the couch and joined him on the floor. He looked at me confused. I didn't look at him, just the TV. I smirked and blushed. We watched the television for a while until Okami yawned. "Dude, I'm fucking tired. Can I go back into your body?" I nodded and got up. "Sure." A bright light shone for a second then stopped. No trace of Okami was anywhere. "That was cool." commented Kiba. "I thought you might say that." I said with a smile. 'He likes you...' I heard Okami say. I didn't answer him. "Earth to Anna..." I turned to see Kiba looking confused. I shook it off. "Sorry." Kiba frowned, concerned. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Yeah." I looked at me, not convinced. "You sure?" I sighed. "Yes, Kiba, I'm fine. You should go, bro." I say. He stays where he is ignoring me. I get mad. I punched him on the arm. "Da faq?!" He says. "Out." He sighed. "Mmmmmmmmmmm!" He groaned in protest. "Go." "Nooooooo!" He was whining like a child. "No. Go. Now." He stomped his foot. "I'm not going." Now I was confused. "Why won't you go?" I say. He doesn't answer me. "Why." I say, getting angry. "FUCKING ANSWER ME!" I say. "No." He says. Giving up, I get up and sit on the couch. "Fine. You can stay." Kiba hops up and down. "Yayayayayay! Hear that Akamaru! We can stay!" I sweat marked and their victory dance. Moonfang barked sharply at Akamaru. He stopped. She walked over and sat down next to him. Akamaru laid down and started to pant. I laughed. "That victory dance sure takes up energy." Kiba sighed. "You bet it does! Do you have anything to eat?" I shrugged and walked off to the kitchen. "Let's see..." I got out some meat leftovers and heated them up in the microwave. After it bingged, I split in in half. Then, I took a small portion of each half and fed it to Moonfang. I put the meat on the tray and handed it to Kiba. "Here..." He smiled. "Thanks!" We walked over to the small table and started eating. "Hey! This is good!" I smiled. "Elizabeth made it for me. She's surprisingly good at cooking meat even though she's a vege-vegan." "I didn't know that!" Our conversation continued until we finished. We placed our dished in the sink. "Where can I sleep?" I sighed. "My room, I guess." Kiba grinned. "Perfect!" We walk up to my room. I blew up an air mattress for Kiba. Moonfang and Akamaru decided to sleep on the couch downstairs. Kiba falls onto the mattress. "This is comfy!" I nod. "Okay, now I am going to change." I grabbed his arm and shoved him out of the room and locked the door. "Hey!" He yelled. I shrugged. "Oh well." I quickly changed into my fox PJs and opened the door. "Hi." I said. "Hi." He answered as he walked in. "Be jelly of my Fox pj's." I said. He frowned. "You shall sleep on the couch." I said. The couch in my room was red and black; I sleep on that couch if I'm bored. "Fine." He said. "Night..." I said. I caught a glimmer of something in his eyes, but it faded. "Night." He said. I turned off the lights and fell asleep.

TIME SKIP

I heard claws running down the hall. I opened my eyes to see Okami. "Sup!" He said. "What do you want?" I asked. He didn't answer me, he just climbed onto my bed and sat laid down on the other side of my bed. "I thought you teleported back into me." I said. "I was checking on Moonfang." He said. "Kk." I said and fell back asleep.

TIME SKIP

Lee's POV

I stretched and smiled. This is the day! I leaped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. I quickly made pancakes and set the table. AT that time, Elizabeth walked in. "Lee?" She yawned. I smiled. "I made breakfast!" She hugged me tiredly in thanks. I patted her back. After we parted, I fixed her a plate of pancakes. We quickly ate. I noticed how tired she was. "I think you should go back to bed, Lizzie-chan..." She smiled and nodded while she walked back to the bedroom. I took in the paper in and started reading it, looking for a job opportunity. I looked around for something or someplace to work. I found many places to work, but no one would accept me. I sighed as I got up and walked around the village. I looked around at local restaurants. They all said that they didn't need any more chef. I was highly discouraged as I reached a little diner. I walked in the place to see a bunch of thugs. I sweat dropped as I reached the counter. "H-hi..." "What are you doing here kid? Get lost!" "I-I just wanted to know if there was a job opening here..." "Not if you want to be garbage boy! Go!" My eyes widened. "I'll take it!" "Get out of here kid!" he said. "Can I at least cook something?" I said. "Fine. No jokes from you, got it?" he said. "GOT IT!" I said. The man looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and brought me around the counter. He grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me behind the counter. I winced at the grease everywhere. He handed me white sweat band and apron. They were grease stained. "Get these on." I quickly ran to the dirty bathroom and changed into the new uniform. It smelled like sweat. I hurried out to the kitchen. "What is my first assignment?" I asked. "Make a...hamburger." He said, reading an order. "And add a beer to that." I nodded and ran over the hamburger maker. I started with raw ground beef and form it into a burger. Then cut up lettuce, tomato, and onion. Then I grilled the burger. After about 9ish minutes, I took the burger and put it on a lightly toasted bun, then put the cheese, veggies, ketchup, mustard, and the top bun. "TADA!" I said. I smiled as I slowly went to the fridge and got a can of beer for the order. I packaged it and gave it to boss. He brings it to the table. I get tense as the person takes a bite. The chef asks how it is. The guy smiles, says something, and the chef walks away. I quickly skip up to him. "So? Did he like it? Huh?" The man looked at me. "He said it was...satisfactory." He gave a couple of orders. "Do these. Now." I saluted. "Of course!"


	12. Chapter 12: A trip to the mall!

**Hey! Here's the chapter!**

TIME RESET

Anna's POV

I get out of bed and went downstairs. I walked into my kitchen to get breakfast. I decided to make pancakes. As I started making them, Moonfang and Akamaru woke up. "Arf?" Moonfang tiredly barked. I smiled and rubbed her head. "Just making pancakes, girl." She yipped happily as she walked around the kitchen with Akamaru. I finished making the pancakes just as Kiba walked in. "Do I smell pancakes?" "Yes you do." I said with a smile. "COOL!" He said. I remembered I was wearing my fox pj's. 'Fuck, did I really wear this?' I thought. I shrugged it off and served up two plates. I threw two pancakes on the ground for the puppies. They ate it happily. I handed Kiba a plate as I got the syrup and handed it to him. I thought for a moment. 'I shouldn't play it on Elizabeth. She's pregnant...The jokes on Lee!' I smirked. Kiba raised his eyebrow. "Another evil plan?" I nodded. "Spill it, gurl." I told him the plan and we set out to find lee. As soon as I found Lee, I hid. Lee quickly took of a...apron...and started to train. 'Kiba I found him.' I whispered. 'Good.' he said. Lee was training like a happy motherfucker. "Leaf whirlwind!" He shouted. A tree fell over. 'He seems strong today.' I thought, 'Better not battle him. I just need to think of a plan that doesn't involve fighting...' 'Let's use the dogs to distract him.' I said. 'OK.' He said. 'Moonfang, Akamaru, go and distract Lee.' I said and pointed to Lee. They nodded their heads and ran off. "Oh, hi guys!" Lee petted the puppies. "Arf! Arf! Arrrrf!" Moonfang yipped. "Arf!" Akamaru joined in. "Wow, you guys sure are loud today!" Lee commented, a smile on his too-perfect face. "Now!" I whispered. I then tackled Lee." THE FUCK!?" He said. I jumped off of him. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a katana." Think fast!" I whispered. "Did you say something?" he said. I threw it at him. "DON'T KILL ME! He said. I then summoned Okami, who jumped at Lee, pinning him down. Kiba then chucked a sand filled balloon at him; I threw another five or six. They landed by him or on him. "SAND!?" He said his eyes widened. As the wind blew the sand, it looked like the sand was moving around like Gaara would if he was controlling it. "Get them away!" He said in a menacing voice. "What are you gunna do?" I mockingly said. Lee swiped my katana and quickly pooped all of the balloons. "That. That is what I am going to do." W-what? Is this Lee? He threw my katana on the ground next to me and looked away. "I am not as dumb as you may think." He muttered as he walked away, wind blowing. I sat on the ground, annoyed that our plan didn't work. But, seriously, what was all of that about? I then had an idea. I used my summoning jutsu. 'Kiba, follow my lead.' I said. 'Got it.' he said. "AAHHHHH RUN!" I screamed loud enough for Lee to hear. Both me and Kiba ran like hell. He turned to see a ghost Gaara. I made him smirk. "Go away. NOW YOU SICK BASTARD!" Lee yelled as he threw a shrunken at the ghost, causing it is disappear. Lee ran away after smirking. When Lee was out of sight, I said" WE DID IT!" I yelled. Kiba and I high fived. "Let's celebrate with ice cream!" Kiba said. I sweat marked but agreed. We walked around Konoha until we reached Kiba's favorite candy store. "I remember this place!" I commented as we walked in. "Ah! Good to see you two! Ice cream, I guess?" I nodded. "Vanilla cone." I answered. He smiled. "Vanilla for Kiba as well?" Kiba nodded happily. The clerk scooped the ice cream and put it on a cone. He then grabbed two doggy treats he had in a jar on the counter and gave it to Akamaru and Moonfang. The barked happily and accepted the gift. The clerk then gave us the ice cream. I licked my lips and took a lick. We paid and walked out of the store. "I guess I'll see you later?" I said. "YEP!" He said. "BYE!" I said and ran off. ' I'M OFF TO FIND ELIZABETH!" I mentally sang. "YOUR WONDERFUL BEST FREIND ELIZABETH!" Okami mentally sang along with me. I ran all the way there. "HEY GIRL!" I yelled into her kitchen window. She was there cooking lunch. "HEY!" she said. "I'll let you in." she said. I ran to the door, it opened. "You want to go shop or something?" I said. She nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I'll be right back!" She ran back in the house. I waited for a few minutes. Finally, Elizabeth came out with a purple purse, jean jacket, purple hat, white top, purple converse, and dark jeans. He held a sandwich. "You changed and got food?" I said. She nodded happily. "Of course! NOW OFF TO THE MALL!" We walked all the way until we reached 'Konoha shops center' and entered. "Where to first?" She asked. "Anna?" she asked again. "What?" I said. "You're in your foxy PJ's." she said. "Problem?" I said. "Nope." she said." Anyway, I need new converse." I said. "TO THE SHOE STORE!" she said and ran off. "DA FUQ?!" I said and ran after her. We quickly entered the store. She looked at the converses. "Hmmm...I think I should get green ones..." Elizabeth said as she picked out some shoes in her size and bought them. She looked at me. "You should get some shoes!" I shrugged. "I dunno..." "Oh come on Anna!" " I never have anything orange... I could get shoes in that color." I said. "Stop being so non-girly, get something in pink or purple. Or blue." she said. I found both blue converse and orange converse. "Happy?" I asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. Very." I sighed as I paid for the shoes. We walked out of the store. "Where to-OH CANDY!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran up to the candy-like thing that every mall has in the middle of the walkway. She quickly got a piece of bubble gum. Elizabeth then got me one and handed it to me. "Here" I smiled and accepted the gift, popping the candy in my mouth. "Now where to?" She asked. "Nothing girly..." I said. "Fine..." she said and led me to Target, a big store compared to the small mall. "Cool." I said and walked in with her at my heels. I found a awesome black shirt with a full moon on it. "Sweet." I said. She smiled as she found a red shirt with the Konoha symbol. "Perfect! Just like Lee's belt!" I rolled my eyes at her obsessiveness as we got into line and paid for out shirts. Elizabeth skipped out of the store, but stopped at a stuffed animal store. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Fine." I reluctantly said as we walked into the store. We looked around at all the animals for a bit. Elizabeth got hooked on a squirrel. I really liked a cute wolf I found. We paid for the animals and walked out. "I name thy Lee-kun. What's your gonna be named?" she said. I thought about it. "I don't know." I said. I starred at the black wolf. "Kyukusao Okami..." I mumbled. It reminded me of him. 'I don't mind you naming him that.' Okami said to me. "Name it Shadow or something." she said. "Kyukusao Okami." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine." Elizabeth walked into Lids, a hat store. "Hats...?" I said. She nodded. "Hats." We looked around for a while. I didn't find anything that sparked my interest, as did she. We walked out of the store empty-handed. "Next?" She asked. "Maybe some other hat store?" I asked. "What's with you and hats?" she said. "I don't know." I said. She sighed as I dragged her into the other hot store, just across the way. I eagerly started to look at the hats until I found a cool black one with almost graffiti on it. "Fun!" The brown haired girl commented as she glanced at my hat. "You didn't find anything?" She shook her head. "No." " I did." I said and tossed her a nyan cat hat." You are awesome with finding hats I like." she said. "I'll pay for it." I said. "Thanks." she said. After I paid for our hats, we put them on. Elizabeth smiled. "Lookin' good!" I smiled. "Not too shabby yourself!" She started to walk epicly, as if we were walking away from an explosion. The curly-haired nyan-capped girl next to me started humming the start of 'Eye of the tiger.' "Okay, where are we going?" I ask. She shrugs. "I don't know. Where do you want to go?" "Home...I'm wiped out." i said with a yawn. "Why are you always so tired?" she asked. I had to think about that. I finally gave up. "I dunno..." She smiled. "I will soon be lazy too!" She announced. I raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth shrugged. "I dunno..." I chuckled as we started to walk home. "Fighting dreamers! Takami wo mezashite!" She sang. "Can you stop singing?" I asked. "Maybe..." She said. I gave up, and continued my walk home. When we reached the front door, I said my goodbyes and walked into my house.


	13. Chapter 13: Kiba and Anna's growing Love

**Next chapter! A very short one, at that. All in all, enjoy!**

"Ok, time for some TV." I said. I started scrolling though channels as Moonfang sat on my lap. "Hey girl!" I started petting the puppy. "You're a good girl!" Moonfang started to wag her tail. My attention went back to the television. "God, nothing good is on..." I turned off the TV, and went upstairs. It was about 3:30 pm. Moonfang jumped up onto my bed and sat down. "Arf!" she yapped at me. "What?" I questioned the puppy. She barked and looked outside. I sighed. "Okay, let's go." We headed to the park and sat on the bench. Moonfang was running around, but go bored and crawled under the bench. I was starring off into space, thinking about stuff. Nothing really that important. "So if there are X barrels and Y Pewdiepies, then...the Stephanos will win..." I mumbled the gibberish to myself randomly. Moonfang barked. "What is it, girl?" She barked again. I saw Akamaru stop by the bench, Moonfang walked out from under the bench. "Hey Akamaru." I said, he wagged his tail in response. "Where's Kiba?" He cocked his head to the side. "Your master?" He barked and I face palmed. I glanced around to look for Kiba, but I didn't see him. 'Did he come?' "I wonder where he is?" I said. I got up and walked around to look for him, but I saw nothing. "Where the fuck is he?" I said as I sat down on the bench again. I started to worry a bit. I decided to wait for while, or until it was dark or something. 'What if he doesn't show up?" I thought. Akamaru yipped. "Do you know where he is?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. The white puppy shook his head sadly. My heart sank. "Kiba?" I called out. No response, whatsoever. I sighed sadly as I called out again, "Kiba!?" Still no response. Akamaru pawed my leg. "What, boy?" He barked. That's when I noticed Akamaru had a collar on. I quickly took off and found a note. I opened it. My eyes widened at what I read. "Anna" I read aloud. "I can't believe I am writing this. It took up a lot of courage, two months, actually. I...I like you. Ever since I saw you on that bench, I've liked you. It's been hard keeping it in. I took all the advice I could get. This was one of the best things I could think of, haha. -Kiba" Okami randomly summoned himself out of me. "Do you want me to track him?" he asked with a smirk. "Shut up." I said. He fell silent, as always. "Good." I said. I blushed as I scanned over the note again. "Arf!" Akamaru barked. "You had a part in this, didn't you?!" Akamaru shamefully looked down. "Aww, I can't stay mad at you!" The puppy bounced around happily. "Arf! Arf!" He ran off, but came back. I followed him the next time he ran off, Moonfang and Okami at my heels. I followed the little white pup around until we were in the middle of nowhere. The sun had started to set. "Akamaru? How far are we planning to run?" I said. He barked as he took off again. I sighed as he ran to a small beach. Then the white dog sat down. "Where are we?" I heard a rustle in the bushes. I quickly looked over there to see Kiba. I turned and faced him. "H-hi, Anna...did you...umm...get the letter?" I blushed and nodded. "Y-yeah!" "I'm still here." Okami said. "Why you are still here, go find something to do if you're that bored." I said. He walked back into the forest with the pups running after him. I looked back at the dog boy. He was blushing. "S-so...yeah." He grabs my hand. I look at him just too feel cold lips on mine. "Mmm!" I moaned in surprise. He pulled me into a passionate hug, while kissing. I kiss back. I broke the kiss. He still was hugging me though. I spaced out for a moment, but I stopped thinking for the time being. He then quickly kissed me again then broke the hug. "D-do you...like me?" He asked. I smiled. "Of course!" He grinned and hugged me again. I hugged back. "This..." I looked at him as I spoke, "Is like nothing I've ever known." He blushed and sat down. "Look at the stars..." He said, gazing into the sky. The sun had set, and now night was active. I sat next to him. "Beautiful, like you..." Kiba said. "Night time is more beautiful than day, I'll admit that." I said. I continued to look at the stars. My day ended with lying on the beach, starring at stars. I slowly drifted off, feeling groggy. I felt strong arms pick me up and carry me. I was placed on something warm and fuzzy. I instantly fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: The Sleepover!

**Hi guys! I'm back, givin' you another chapter of Nothin' I've Ever Known!**

TIME SKIP

I woke up, my vision was somewhat blurry. Moonfang and Akamaru were asleep on a fluffy pillow. Okami was nowhere in sight. I raised an eyebrow. "Where am I?" I muttered to myself, hoisting myself off of a...couch? I looked around and saw Kiba laying on his bed. I sighed. He must of brought me to his house because I fell asleep! I face palmed at my stupidity. I got up quietly. I walked downstairs to see if I can find something I can eat. I didn't find anything. I heard claws on the floor, I turned to see Okami. "Where have you been?" I asked. "In the forest, nothing new." He said. I shrugged it off. Okami entered back inside of me. I stretched and walked back upstairs. I sat on the couch, looking out the window. "Oh, Anna, your up..." I tired voice said. I turned to find Kiba rubbing his eye. "Morning." I said. "Same to you." He said. "Should we go out to eat breakfast?" He asked. "Should we invite Elizabeth and Lee?" He thought about it then nodded. "Yeah, the more the merrier." I smiled as I got changed into some of Kiba's old clothes and headed off to Elizabeth and Lee's house. I rang the doorbell and Lee answered. "Hello, Anna-san!" He said cheerfully. "Want to go out for breakfast with us? I ask. He yells something and Elizabeth appears at the door. "Yeah!" She says happily. "Where are we going?" I shrug. "Maybe that new place?" Kiba suggested. Elizabeth jumped up and down. "Oh yes! I've been dieing to go there!" We walk to the brunch place. "A table for four!" I say to the waiter at the entrance. He nods. "Right this way." He led us to a table. We all took our seats. Me by Kiba, Elizabeth by Lee. We all ordered our breakfast. It came to us in 10 minutes. Lee and Kiba finished before us. As usual. I smiled as I finished my food before Elizabeth. We all paid part of the bill and left. "That was good!" Lee commented. Kiba nodded. ot;I agree!" I glanced at the happy Lee and Elizabeth. Even though I still have a little grudge on Lee, I'll overcome it. Sooner or later. We decided to shop for a while. The dogs followed from store to store. We walked into a Hot Topic. We all separated to look for cloths. Lee found a cute green Poke'mon shirt, while Kiba found a borwn wolf shirt. I really liked a Assasin's Creed III shirt. Elizabeth found a cute Super Mario mushroom shirt. We bought the items and left the store. We walked into different stores, I thought Elizabeth was going to waste all of her money in each store. I almost died when she fangirled over Lee when he found some shirt. I didn't find much myself, just a awesome yellow shirt and jeans with a puppy on them. Elizabeth forced me to get a shell bracelet. Not like I'll complain, it was kind of nice. Kiba found a cool blue hoodie. Elizabeth got candy every time we saw a machine. She always seems hungry, I guess it's the pregnancy. Elizabeth got tired, so she rode on top of her "Lee-kun" I sighed a me and Kiba decided just to just holding hands though the mall. We bought some cloths by the time it was lunch. We all got some kind of sandwich. Elizabeth got a Pb&j and I got a roast beef. Lee and Kiba both got cheese. We all sat in the lunchroom, eating our sandwiches. Lee finished first, Kiba second. I was last, meaning Elizabeth was before me. We all split up into groups and shopped. The girls and the boys. Elizabeth and I went to Holister. We then split up in the store. "ANNA! I FOUND SOMETHING FOR YOU!" She yelled. I sighed and walked over to her. She showed cute shoes with dogs on them. "Annndddd..." She continued as she showed me a hoodie with two Kiba-fang-like marks going down each sides. I smiled, I liked it. "Thanks, gurl." She grinned in victory as I paid for the items.

Lee's POV

I skipped happily while me and Kiba walked into a pet store. Kiba started looking around. "So, what did you need again?" "Akamaru told me he needed a pink bone. I don't know why, maybe for Moonfang." I nodded. "Yeah, I guess that seem okay." I started to help my friend in looking for a pretty pink bone. Once I found one, I help it up triumphantly. "Got one!" Kiba smiled. "Thanks, Lee!" "Where to now?" I asked as Kiba bought the item. "I don't know, where do you want to go?" I thought for a minute. "We should meet them at the food court. Have a phone on you?" I asked. Kiba nodded. "I do, but I think we should go to the video game store. I just remembered Grand Theft Auto IV is out!" I slapped my head. "Of course!" We set off to Gamestop. As we entered, Kiba automatically walked over to the game. I quickly fallowed and grabbed a copy of the game. I smiled as me and the dog boy both bought the newly-released game and headed out the store. "Should we call now?" I ask. "Sure." Kiba agreed. I called Liz. The line was silent. "SUP!" she said. "Meet Kiba and I at the food court where we had lunch." I said. "ON OUR WAY!" She said. So we headed to the food court, where Elizabeth and Anna were waiting. Elizabeth quickly ran up and hugged me. "Oh my god you guys. You took so long." Anna complained. I laughed as well at Kiba. Anna gave us a curious look but shrugged it off. "Are we leaving now?" Elizabeth nodded. "I think so!" Elizabeth walked over to Kiba and whispered something to him. "Liz? What are you saying to Kiba?" I asked in concern. "Eli-" They both ran off before she said anything. "H-hey!" I called before starting to run off after the duo. I looked around, but they where out of sight. I sighed in defeat. "What could they be planning?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Anna. "Oh, hi!" I said cheerfully. I am no longer afraid of her. "Hello." She said. Anna started walking away. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Shopping... duh." she said. I followed. "Did you catch anything Kiba and Elizabeth said?" I asked. She shook her head and continued walking. "Ok. Where are we going?" I asked. She stopped. "What's with all the questions?" She asked very sharply. I found a black hat while Anna found a key chain. We paid for the item and exited, only to enter the store next to it. It was a store for girls, so I found a dark purple top for Elizabeth. I quickly showed Anna. "Look! I'm going to get this for Lizzie-chan!" She glanced up and then resumed looking at the racks. "Why do you care about her so much? Why are you willing to do this...well...everything? You know your life is going to turn upside down." She asked. I sighed. I thought about that for a minute. "I don't know why either." I said. She sighed and continued looking through the racks of cloths. "Quick question?" I said. She stopped browsing through the cloths, but didn't look at me. "Are you antisocial or something?" I asked. She shrugged. "No. I just don't like you." I gave her a confused look as we moved onto the next racks. "Why? Why don't you like me?" Anna looked at me. "This is going to be a long list." I smiled. "I've got nothin' but time." She took a deep breath. "Your hair, your jumpsuit, your smile, your eyes, your happiness, your attitude towards everything, the fact you got my friend pregnant, and the two I hate most of all... your presence and the fact i'm talking to you." She said. I looked down sadly. "My hair, jumpsuit, my eyes and smile is from the first person who ever excepted me, ever acknolaged me. I am always happy because I am...happy. That I have friends, a job, and Elizabeth. Everyone told me I had to be happy or bad things would happen. That was in the academy. It was a simple mistake, one I will never let myself go, even though Elizabeth tries to convince me too. I am here because you are one of my only...friends I guess...I know that is next to me." She looked at me. "Wait, so you'll never forgive yourself for what you did?" I shook my head. "Never. It will haunt me for the rest of my days." She raised an eyebrow. "You do seem serious." I nodded. "I am. I will try and be the best father. I will make everyone proud." "That will be difficult with me as one of your 'friends'."she said with air quotes around the word friend. We stayed silent for the next couple of minutes. I started to hum witch doctor. Her head snapped at me. "Don't you even start." I held my hands up. "Fine." She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm watching you." I held back a laugh. She never noticed. "Where do you think Liz and Kiba went?" I asked. She thought about it. "The food court." she said. "Why?" I asked. "First of all, Elizabeth is pregnant, so she has cravings. And two, knowing Kiba he is always hungry." She said. "I doubt that." I said. "Want a bet?" She asked. "Whoever is right, meaning me or you, can punch whoever they made the bet with." she said. "Deal." I said shaking her hand. We started walking in the direction of the food court. When we got there, I didn't see them. "HA! I win." I said. "No you don't." she said pointing to a table with both Kiba and Elizabeth. "I win." she said, then punched me, square in the face. I growled and got back up, rubbing my face. Elizabeth rushed over. "Are you okay, hun?" I smiled and hugged her. "I'm fine, don't worry about me!" She smiled. "I love you, how can I not?" We where about to kiss, until NARUTO over here ran though the mall yelling "YOU ARE ALL MY BITCHES NOW! I'M GUNNA BE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT, MOTHER FUCKER!" I laughed ass we walked up to Kiba and Anna. Kiba was trying his best to hold back Anna from attacking Naruto, who was laughing at Anna's struggle. Elizabeth ran over to Kiba to help. I followed. "HAHA! YOU MAD BRO?!" He asked with laughter. Anna stopped struggling. Elizabeth and Kiba looked worried. "You..." she said. Kiba let go of her and so did Elizabeth. They backed away. "You little MOTHA FUCKER!" She said and ran at Naruto, who was still on the ground laughing his ass off. Naruto noticed and quickly tried to get up, but Anna kicked him to wall. "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She said. Naruto laughed like a manic and ran away. "He had too much ramen." commented Kiba. I agreed. "That was weird." Elizabeth and Anna nodded. "Hey! You know what? We should all hang out today! Together!" Kiba said happily. Anna rolled her eyes. "Why?" Elizabeth scowled. "Because it is going to be fun." She sighed. "Fine. Whose house?" Everyone thought for a minute. "My house?" Eliza-chan suggested. I smiled. "Yes, that will be quite fun! You all can come over!" Kiba clapped his hands. "Now that that's settled...LET'S GO!" We all ran out of the mall and headed for my house. Soon enough, we reached it and entered. "So what are we going to do?" Anna asked. "How about...making...stuff...yeah I don't know..." Elizabeth said. Kiba smiled. "How about a movie?" I smiled. "Good idea!" Everyone crowded around the movie bin. "Which one?" We searched for a while until Kiba found paranormal activity. "This one!" We all agreed, though Elizabeth shivered and looked out the window. It was almost dark. "Fine..." She said reluctantly as well. I cheered and put the movie in. Elizabeth went and made popcorn for us. The movie started. We were half way into the movie. Elizabeth looked over to Anna. quot;BOO!" She said. Anna screamed and fell off the couch. Elizabeth and I laughed. She was curled up on the floor with eyes glazed in fear. "Anna, your such a a fucking wuss." Elizabeth said. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Get over it." We continued to watch Paranormal activity. I do admit, it was scary at times. But I knew it was all fake. Once the movie ended, Elizabeth was clinging onto me. I don't think she was scared, she was just holding me. I didn't care, really. Now Anna, on the other hand, had her face buried in Kiba's stomach. He pointed to her and gave me and Elizabeth a thumbs up. I chucked. "Err..Anna?" I said. Elizabeth told me Anna was terrified of scary movies, but not this terrified. "You ok?" I asked. No answer. "Meep." She mumbled. I smiled, as well as Kiba. Elizabeth leaned over and whispered "I think Anna likes to stay there." I chucked. "Meep." Anna said, muffled again. "Anna the movie is over." Elizabeth said. Anna sat up. Her eyes were still wide in fear. "Want to stay here?"Elizabeth asked. She didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes." Elizabeth said. "Meee..." She trained off, curling up into a ball. "Arf?" I heard a confused bark. I turned to see Akamaru and Moonfang. Kiba smilled and pet the dogs. "Where were they today?" I asked. "They spent the day with each other." He answered. "Awwwwwwww!" Elizabeth cooed. Anna uncurled to pet her cute puppy. "Arf!" Moonfang happily barked when she was re-united with her master. Elizabeth stretched. "That was a good movie. What now?" She asked. I shrugged. We all though about it for a minute. What to to, what to do... "Well, how about paranormal activity 2?" Suggested Kiba. I smiled. "Sure!" I quickly placed the next movie into the compartment. It started. "No, no not two!" Protested Anna. "Too late!" Elizabeth said. "I hate my life." Anna said. She curled up on the floor again. Elizabeth and I start watching the movie, the pups are with Anna on the floor. Anna started her meep-fest again. "Meep, meep..." She mumbled. Kiba soon went on the floor to check on Anna. "You okay?" She weakly nodded. Me and Elizabeth continued watching the movie.


	15. Chapter 15: Random Stuff at the Sleepova

**Yo! Here's another chappie!**

Anna's POV

I stayed on the floor, by myself, with the dogs. Elizabeth gave me a bowl of popcorn to munch on. When the movie ended, I asked, "How about a different movie." They thought about a bunch of movies. "I KNOW! TITANIC!" Elizabeth yelled. "Haven't seen that movie in a while." I said, picking myself up off the floor. Elizabeth jumped up and grabbed the movie out of the of the bin and put the disc in. Lee smiled. "It's one of her favorites." I looked at him. How did he know her favorie movie. I'M her best friend and I should know her favorite movie! A tinge of jealousy rose up in me. She's spending her time with that weirdo! Not me! I scowled and looked at the screen. I watched as the ship sank. Elizabeth was clinging onto Lee, that idiot. I hmf-ed again, which was noticed by Kiba. "What's wrong?" I turned away. He got the message and backed off. I sighed. "Oh well..." I murmured. Kiba shrugged it off. The movie soon ended. "I LOVED THAT MOVIE!" Elizabeth said. "I agree." I said. Lee smiled. "I have to say, that is a good movie." Kiba just nodded in agreement. "So, what should we do now?" I ask. "Lets name things we could do." Lee said. We all thought. "Maybe we could do truth or dare."Elizabeth mentioned. "Play with dogs?" Kiba suggested. "Bake something?" Lee asked. "Chill out and stuff?" I said, yawning. Kiba smiled. "Elizabeth's idea is the best. Truth or dare it is!" Lee nodded. "So who is first?" I raised my hand. "Let's get it over with." "Anna!" Lee called out, as if he was picking me. "Truth or dare?" "Truth."

Elizabeth's POV

We all thought about what to ask her. "Oh! Why do you like wolves?" She shrugged. "They are animals of the dark." I nodded, understanding her. "Now, KIBA!" He looked at me. "Truth or dare?" He thought. "Dare." I smiled. "I dare you to do a handstand." He raised an eyebrow. "That's easy." I smiled. "Noooo it's not." Kiba sighed as he attempted to do a handstand. He failed. The dog boy fell right on his face. Me, Anna, and Lee laughed at his misery. "I-it's not funny!" That made us laugh harder. "Damn it..." He swore under his breath. "Now, Lee, truth or dare?" "I choose truth!" "Tell us..." Anna looked at Lee, wondering what to ask. "How is your hair that shiny?" Kiba blurted out. Lee smiled, as well as me. "I'll show you." He led us to the bathroom. He opened the dresser as Kiba and Anna gasped. There where probably thousands of hair utensils. "Holy shit!" Anna mumbled. "How long does this take you?" Kiba asked, curious. Lee shurgged. "I don't know. A while." The room was silent for a while. "Your reactions are so funny!" I yelled. Anna and Kiba were starring at the thousands of hair care products. "YOUR SO FRUITY!" Anna yelled. Kiba fell over in laughter. I was shocked. Lee had no clue what the meant. "Anna that's not nice." I said hitting her in the head like a owner does to his or her dog. "Ow!" Anna said. "Lee is not fruity, if he was, then I would not be pregnant." I hmfed. Lee tilted his head to the side. "Huh?" I fangirl squealed and hugged him. "AHHHHH YOUR SO CUTE!" Lee smiled. "Hehe...Thanks, Eliza-chan..." "Tell him what it means." I shook my head and pouted. "NO!" She sighed. "Fine. Your turn. Truth or dare." "Truth!" I said cheerfully. Kiba scratched his head. "What should we ask her...t; Anna thought for a minute, as did everyone else. "Ah ha!" Lee gasped. "I got it!" Kiba leaned in. Lee whispered something to him, taking quick glances at me every now and then. "Ok. Lee made a good question. I will say it." Anna looked at Kiba as he began the question. Then, suddenly, Kiba quickly told Anna the question. Anna thought about it, then was silent, as always. Kiba chuckled. Then she smiled. "Yeah, that's a good question." Anna remarked. Lee grinned, proud of himself. Kiba began the question again. "Honestly, when did you have your first kiss and who was it with? Tell the tale, please. Details." I blushed and looked away. "Well, it was when I was 12. Me and Lee where doing some extra training, as friends and all. I had noticed that Lee became more shy and hesitant with me. That's when I called a break. I gave Lee a water and we both sat in a tree. Then we started talking about random things when suddenly, this SQUIRREL jumps out of NO WHERE onto Lee's shoulder. Surprised, Lee fell over. Not off the tree, but into me. That's how it all began." Lee smiled and patted my head. "She IS right, you know." Kiba clapped. "Good show, good show." He narrowed his eyes. "You have to pick one. It's the rules." Anna shrugged. Lee has always been a stickler when it comes to rules. "Pick one. Now." She sighed. "Fine. Dare." Lee became his normal self. "Yay! I got one!" All eyes where on Lee. "Lick the bellybutton of the player to your left!" Lee said happily. Anna's face scruched up in disgust. "Ew! No!" His eyes narrowed as he pointed at Kiba, who is on her left. "Lick the bellybutton. Now." She sighed. "Fine fine!" She led Kiba out of the bathroom and back to the living room. Me and Lee eagerly fallowed. Anna came back with Kiba following. "Lee... your fucked." 'I got that covered.' I thought. "Kiba, it's your turn." Lee said. "Truth or Dare?" Anna asked. 'Please say Dare.' I thought. "Truth." He said. 'FUCK!' I thought. We thought for a moment on what his dare should be. "Hmmm..." Lee said. I raised a hand and whispered my idea to Lee. He smiled and nodded, then told it to Anna. She raised an eyebrow and said nothing. I smiled at her, then looked at Kiba. "Who is the person you LEAST like in the room?" He cringed, as it was a hard decision. "I think...umm...you or Lee...but I still everyone here! You guys are all my friends!" I nodded. "Okay. Nowww Lee's turn!" The black haired man looked at me. "Hm?" "Truth or dare?" "Dare this time!" We all stood and thought for a minute. "I got nothing." Anna said. "I don't either." Kiba agreed. I sighed. "You know what? Let's just stop playing. It's not working out." Lee sighed. "Okaaaayy..." He pouted, stressing the "ay" Anna actually smiled. "What game?" I raised my hand. She sweat dropped. "Elizabeth?" "Twenty minutes in heaven!" She raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't it seven minutes in heaven?" She nodded. "Well you cant possibly have a good time with only seven minutes..." She face palmed. "Okay. Twenty minutes in heaven it is."

Kiba's POV

Elizabeth had suggested Twenty minutes in heaven. "Where should we go?" Lee suggested. He looked around, then ran out of view. Elizabeth fallowed. I raised an eyebrow but did not fallow. They came back quickly. "I found a place." He usered us to come with them, so we did. We walked into their room and saw a medium-sized closet. Not big, not small. "Tada!" exclaimed Elizabeth and Lee at the same time. "It's good." I said while Anna nodded. "Who goes first?" asked Elizabeth. After standing there for a minute, Lee shoved me into the closet. I tripped over cloths and landed on my face. Anna was shoved in by Elizabeth and landed on her back. I broke her fall."SO MUCH FOR A FRIENDLY SHOVE!" Anna yelled. "Your welcome." Elizabeth said and closed the closet door and locked it. How? I don't know.

Anna's POV

I banged on the door. "Hey! You bastards! Let me out of here!" "We?" Kiba asked. I nodded. "We. Sorry. NOW LET US OUT!" I screamed again. "NO!" I heard Elizabeth yell on the other side of the door. They started singing the 'Love boat' theme. "The looooove booatt! Soon will be taking anoooother ride! The loooove boat! We will be expecting youuu!" Lee and Elizabeth sang. I banged on the door for a while. Soon, they stopped singing and walked out. Me and Kiba sighed. "What now?" "I don't know."

I said. Elizabeth and Lee kept singing. "STOP SINGING!" I yelled. "NO!" Elizabeth yelled. I sighed and looked back at Kiba. "Well, fuck this shit. Let's just...I don't even know." Kiba smiled. He grabbed my back and pulled me into him. I blushed as I looked up at him. "K-kiba?!" He smirked and crashed his lips onto mine. He blushed as he moved his hands up too the strap of my bra. "Kiba! S-stop it!" He cocked his head to the side. "Hm? Why not?" I blushed harder. "W-w-well, I don't want..." Kiba pouted. "But it's gunna be fuuunnn!" "10 MINUTES!" I heard Lee shout. "Get off of me." I said. He smirked. "And if I don't?" "Then I wil make you." "Oh, sassy, I like that." I frowned. "Kiba..." The dog boy sighed. "Fine, fine. For now, at least." I smiled. "Thank you." He placed his lips onto mine softly. "Mmm!" I hmed. "FIVE MINUTES!" Elizabeth yelled. We continued kissing for a while. That's when we heard the lock click. "BROOOO!" Elizabeth yelled. Me and Kiba quickly broke our kiss. We looked away and blushed. "Awwwwww...are you preggo?" I face palmed. "NO GODDAMNIT!" She sighed. "I wanted to be preggo buddies..." That answered with another face palm. "We didn't even do 'it'!" She pouted. "Awww...okay fine. MY TURN!" Elizabeth grabbed Lee's arm and ran into the closet. "Twenty minutes starting... NOW!" she said. "Got it." I said. I didn't bother blocking the closet door. Kiba kept time. I went into the kitchen and got a timer. "How many minutes are gone?" I asked. "About two minutes." He said. I set the timer to 18 minutes and started it. "I'm leaving...before things get weird." I said. "I HEARD THAT!" Elizabeth said. "THAT WAS MEANT TO BE HEARD, BRO!" I said. "Fine leave... I'll keep time." Lee said. "I don't trust you so I set a timer." I said.


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting The Friends

Elizabeth's POV

Lee hmfed. "FINE! DO NOT TRUST ME!" He crossed his arms. "Baby, what's wrong?" Lee shrugged. "I don't know, I just like to get angry." We laughed for a bit. I walked closer to him, looking into his eyes. The black haired man blushed and backed away shyly. We continued the process until I cornered Lee on the wall. I looked at him and placed my lips onto his. He put his arms around my neck, pulling my mouth and my body in. "Lee..." I whispered as I rested my head in his shoulder. "Yes, my love?" He answered.

"Do you want to...?" He chuckled.

"If you want to." I smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked. "You know me so well." I smirked back. "Of course, babe." I placed my lips back onto his as he began unbuttoning the back of my bra. I blushed ass he slipped my shirt off, along with the bra. "Hehe..." He chuckled as he lowered his hands and preceded to unbutton my pants. My fingers felt the coolness of the Konoha leaf headband (the metal part). I slowly undid the tie. It made a soft 'clang' as it hit the floor. I started to take off his spandex and accessories as he continued to take off my pants and underwear. We took off each others clothes quietly, since we were still kissing. He smiled as he felt my baby bump. "Don't worry", he whispered, "I'll go lightly..." I kissed him on his cheek. Lee gently placed me on the ground, him on top. We both blushed instantly, as we knew what was going to happen from there.

TIME SKIP

Lee slowly collapsed on top off me as he released for the second time. "I think our time should be ending soon." Lee said sadly as he got off of me and put on his clothes. He gave me mine and helped my put them on like a gentleman. He finished zipping up my pants just as the timer rang. I quickly ties his Konoha headband as Kiba opened the door. "Wow. It actually looks...normal." He commented. Me and Lee laughed. Kiba sweat dropped as Anna walked into the room. "We had some fun!" I said, winking at Lee. Anna walked back out of the room. "What should we do now?" I asked. "I don't know. Any ideas?" Lee asked. "We should probably see what Anna's doing." Elizabeth said. "She walked out of the room." Lee said. "You don't say!?" I said. We all walked out of the room to find Anna. "She's probably in the kitchen. She'll eat what anything. Even thing's that Lee cooks." Elizabeth said. We continued to walk into the kitchen to see Anna eating some leftover curry. Elizabeth slapped her, making her fall off the stool. "That's Lee's favorite curry! You know better!" She hmfed as she stuck the last spoonful of curry into her mouth. "Anna!" Elizabeth yelled. Anna shrugged as she put the dishes she dirtied back into the sink. Lee frowned. "Don't frown Lee. I'll make more curry later." Elizabeth said. "As for Anna... You know better than to eat that. I told a thousand times not to." Elizabeth scolded. "You even said yourself, 'I'll eat anything. I don't care if it's Lee's favorite curry, if it looks or smells good I'll eat it." Anna said. Elizabeth smacked Anna across the head. "NO! BAD ANNA! BAD!" She said. "Ouch... easy. God I hate your mood swings." Anna said, rubbing her head. "MEH!" Elizabeth protested. Anna got up and left the room. "RAWR!" Sh e rawred at Elizabeth. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Meh? It's not really something she would say. Both of the girls looked at each other and smiled, as if remembering something. They hugged. That's when I approached Elizabeth. "Why did she say 'meh'? It doesn't seem like something she would say. She smiled sadly as she led us into the living room. Elizabeth explained my question to Anna, who smiled in the same way she did. She ushered for us to sit down. "Why did you say, 'Meh', it's not something you would say." I said. "Well... we used to have this friend named McKenna, and she used to say that a lot." Anna said. "We don't know where she is now though." Elizabeth said looking sad. "I miss Cailin to." Anna said. "Who's Cailin?" Lee asked "McKenna's twin sister." Elizabeth said. "Why did you say, 'Meh', it's not something you would say." I said. "Well... we used to have this friend named McKenna, and she used to say that a lot." Anna said. "We don't know where she is now though." Elizabeth said looking sad. "I miss Cailin to." Anna said. "Who's Cailin?" Lee asked "McKenna's twin sister." Elizabeth said. I nodded in understanding. "We were all best friends when we where twelve. We always had sleepovers. I was the crazy, spaztic, youthful pervert. Anna was the wolf-girl. McKenna was the loud drawer. Cailin was funny and aggressive. It was fun. Super fun! We always hung out at the anime stores or arcades. Then we met you guys. We still hung out with them a lot. Suddenly, their mother said they had to move all of a sudden. They left the day after the twins told us. We never heard or seen them again." Elizabeth explained. "We have tried to contact them, but we have had no luck. " Elizabeth said. Anna didn't say anything. She was thinking about something. "I be right back." Anna said. She walked into the other room. I got up to follow her. " You shouldn't follow her. I would leave her alone." Elizabeth said. "But what if-" "OMG YOU PICKED UP!" I heard Anna yell. "Can we follow her now?" I asked jokingly. Elizabeth nodded her head. We all got up and ran to the room Anna was in. She was on the computer, on face chat. "MCKENNA!" Elizabeth said and ran over to the computer. "And Cailin." I heard McKenna say. Soon Cailin came into view. "Heeeeeyyy gurl." She said. The twins look mostly the same. They have the same hair color and all. Cailin straitens her hair while McKenna does not. She wears a headband. Their faces are smililar as well. They are both VERY pale with freakles. McKenna's face is skinnier than Cailins. We all hugged the computer. "Oh my fucking God where have you guys been?!" "Places." McKenna said. "Oh, who is that?" Cailin asked, pointed at Kiba. "That's my friend." Anna said. "BOYFRIENDDD!" Elizabeth said loudly. The twins, her, and Lee all chuckled as Anna and I blushed madly. "And this is Lee, ya know, that guuuuy I talked to you guys about?" "Oh yeah!" Cailin said. "Yay! This is crazy! Where are you guys?" "We're in town trying to find you guys." Cailin said. "But we're sort of lost. Hang on. Cailin ask for directions at that house. OK?" McKenna said. "Ok. Try and find a path we can take or something." Cailin said. Anna got up as she heard a knock. "Hold on... Elizabeth?" Anna said. "Yeah?" Elizabeth answered. "Isn't that the training grounds?" Anna said. "Elizabeth looked back to the screen. I heard a knock at the door. "I got this." Anna said. "KK." Elizabeth said. Anna walked out of the room. I heard the door open. "OMG! YOU WERE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ELIZABETH'S HOUSE!" Anna yelled. I raised an eyebrow as me and Lee hurried to the front door. The girls that were on the computer were there! WTF?! I went aand stood over by Anna. Lee did the same with Elizabeth. The girls hugged the others. "So longgg!" McKenna said excitedly. "Oh my god yessss!" Elizabeth agreed. Me and Lee stood awkwardly. We didn't know what to do. We had never met the girls before. I tapped Anna's shoulder. "Oh yeah! This is Kiba!" She showed me. I shook their hands. "AND THIS IS LEE-KUN!" Lee Gai-hugged the girls. "Ack!" Cailin protested. Lee backed off. "Sorry, I get excited." McKenna nodded. "I see..." "OMG! ELIZABETH!" McKenna yelled rather loudly. "What?" Elizabeth answered. "ARE YOU PREGGO!?" She yelled once again. "Yes... AND PROUD OF IT!" Elizabeth yelled, kindly back to her. The twins gasped. Cailin kicked Elizabeth in the shin. "OW FUCK!" She yelled, holding her leg. Lee smiled and held her up. "So you got pregnant with HIM?!" "Yes. Is there anything WRONG with him?" She said aggressively. "Yes." Anna said. "Lol." Cailin said. "Anna? I was wondering. Are you pregnant?" McKenna asked. "HELL NO!" Anna yelled. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WAS!?" Anna yelled again. "Because Elizabeth is?" She said, pointing at Elizabeth. "I...uh...guess that makes sense..." I said. "Rawr." She roared. The room was an awkward silence. "I'm going home. I'm beat. Talk to you guys tomorrow." Anna said. "Night bestie!" Elizabeth said. "Yeah, night... whatever." Anna said and walked out of the house. McKenna and Cailin nodded. "It was nice seeing you guys again. We have to go back to our motel though, so...BYEEEEEEEEE!" They waved a goodbye as the skipped away. "I should...uh...go too..." I said. With a wave of my hand, I walked out of the house.

Anna's POV

I walked to my house, I was used to the feeling of being followed. When I opened the door to my house, Moonfang was there sleeping on the couch. "You beat me home." As soon as I closed the door, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see the McKenna and Cailin. "HI!" They said. "Uhhh... Hi?" I said. "What are you-" "We came to see what your house looked like." Cailin said. "Why?" I asked. "Because we can!" Said McKenna, pushing her twin and Anna out of the way. "Grrrr..." Moonfang growled, unaware that the "intruders" where her friends. "Moonfang, chill. These are my friends." Moonfang stoped growling and stepped back, sitting in her bed. "So, now that Moonfang is ok..." Anna started. She didn't know what to say. "Arrf!" She barked. The puppy then curled up and fell asleep. "Ruff..."

BACK-TRACK TIME!

Lee's POV

I gently closed the door behind Anna, McKenna, and Cailin. I looked back at Elizabeth, who was chilling on the couch like a boss. I chuckled, even though something remained on my mind. What did Cailin mean? Why did she ask Elizabeth if she got pregnant with me in that...weird tone? I don't THINK that there is anything wrong with me...Is there? I quickly shook my head in hope to erase the thoughts, which did not work. I shrugged and joined Elizabeth on the couch. "Hows your ankle?" I asked. "Better... there wil probs be a bruise..." Elizabeth said sadly, rubbing her ankle for a bit before putting it onto the ground again. I made a pouted face. "Awww..." She smiled. "It won't be bad or anything..." "I know, I know..." I placed my arm around her and hugged her close. I relaxed at the feel of her warmth on me. "I love you." I said, still hugging her. "I love you too, Lee-kun." She replied. I smiled slightly. I loved it when she called me that.


	17. Chapter 17: Sleeping and Stuff

Kiba's POV

I entered my house to see my sister watching TV. "Where were you?" She asked. "I was with Anna and her friend Elizabeth, and than Elizabeth's boyfriend Rock Lee." I answered. "So you were with the girl from the park?" I nodded. She smiled. I chuckled nervously, for I knew she would ask an inappropriate question. To my surprise, not one remark was made. I shrugged it off as I sat down next to her. "So you're friends friend's boyfriend is Rock Lee? Some weirdo she must be." I huffed. "Ya know, he is not as bad as they say. True, he does get a little hyper but..." I trailed off as I looked back at the television. I saw we were watching the news. "Why are we watching the news?" I asked. "Nothing good was on." 'Wonder where Akamaru is?' I asked myself. "Pardon?" I turned to see my sister looking at me with confusion. "Do you know where Akamaru is?" I asked her. "Nope. But I saw him with the little grey and white puppy that we took in couple weeks ago." She said. I smiled. Of COURSE Akamaru would be with Moonfang. That was basicly a given! I slapped my head. My sister smiled and turned back to the television. "I though you would know. So are you going to get him?" I put my hand on my chin and thought for a while until I finaly gave my answer. "Nah..." I said. She glanced at me. "Why not?" I shrugged. "I think Akamaru would enjoy a sleepover." My sister laughed. "A sleepover that would involve "certain activities"?" I shook my head. "No! No, nothing like that! Jeezus, sis." She smirked and looked back at the screen once more.

Anna's POV

The twins had left. "Forever Alone." I said. I heard a scratch at the back door. Moonfang was looking through the screen door. "ARF!" she barked. I opened the door to let her in. I saw Akamaru run in after Moonfang. "Sup puppy."I said. I got a bark in response from Akamaru. "You can stay at my house for the night, I know Kiba won't mind." I said. Akamaru yipped with happiness and he already had jumped onto the couch. He started bouncing on it with pure excitement. I smiled. "Clam down boy, come on." Akamaru seemed a little disappointed, buy he obeyed my orders and laid down on the couch he was jumping on. I nodded. "Good boy." Moonfang arfed as, she too, plopped down next to the white puppy. "Okay, I'm pooped. So I am going upstairs. You two know what to do." Moonfang wagged her tail in response as she laid her head down. I turned and walked up the stairs to my room. I quietly put on my pjammas and snuggled under my fuzzy bed covers. I closed my eyes as I quickly fell asleep.

-Next Day-

I woke up with my eyes still heavy from sleep. I checked the time. 11:00 am. "Damn, I guess its a sandwhich morning. I walked downstairs to make myself a sandwhich. I heard a knock at the door. "IT' OPEN!" I yelled from the kitchen. The door slowly open to reveal Kiba. "Oh, hi..." "Hey..." Silence sweeped through the room as we stood there, awkwardly. "Arf arf!" Yipped Akamaru as he leaped up next to his owner. "Yeah...I just came to get Akamaru..." He said. He picked up the dog and headed over to pet Moonfang. To my surprise, he slowly walked over to me and gave me a quick squeeze. "U-um..." I stammered, blushing wildly. "Yeah...bye..." The dog buy said as he quickly headed out. I looked back at my ham sandwhich as I began to make it again. When I was finished making my sandwich, I gave Moonfang a fourth and headed to the park. Moonfang trotted ahead of me, leaving me behind. "Puppy get back here." She stopped and waited for me at the entrance of the park. From there, we walked to our usual park bench. "ARF!" Moonfang decided to turn the tables and take up the whole bench. "Fine. I nap on the ground." I walked to the bottom of the tree and layed on my stomach in the grass. 'Grass smells good. I see why Cailin likes doing this.' I thought. I nuzzled in the grass for a few more minutes before turning around onto my back. I gulping in the fresh scent as I smiled at nature's beauty. I looked at Moonfang, who seemed very happy sleeping on the bench that usually belonged to me. "Moonfang..." I quietly called. Moonfang's ears twitched, though she did not wake. "Moonfang..." I whispered again, this time louder. The puppy slowly opened her tired eyes as she looked at my sleepily. "Come here girl." Moonfang whined a little in protest. "It's nice down on the grass." "Arf..." She grudgingly obeyed as she got up from the bench and laid down next to me. "Arr..." I smiled slightly. "See, I told you it was nice." The little dog barked as she curled back into a ball next to me. I turned back onto my stomach as I felt my eyes get heavy.

Elizabeth's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to be temporarily blinded by the morning sun. I glanced over to see no sign of Lee. I sighed as I climbed out of my bed and head to the kitchen. "Good morning!" Lee said brightly as I saw him pouring milk into his cereal. " Mornin'..." I replied as I got a bowl out of the cabinet. I sleepily poured in the cereal and milk and sat on the counter with Lee. He wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and looked at him. He smiled back. Lee's hand hand that was not holding me snaked its way to my stomach, while he was rubbing gentility. "It's getting bigger." He noticed. I sighed. "Yeah, it seems it is everyday now." Lee chuckled nervously. "I can't wait." I laughed and snuggled into his arms. We finished our breakfast when Lee left to go to work. I waved at him as he leave.


End file.
